Worlds Below
by Ramica
Summary: A turtle is injured and found by one, who shares many of the mutants problems of life. However becoming friends with Vincent could endanger those who seek refuge under the city. A crossover story of TMNT and the Beauty and Beast Tv series.
1. Chapter 1

**Worlds Below**

**Rating T**

**Disclaimer: **I deny ownership of any of the characters used in this story. The TMNT are owned by Mirage. Beauty and the Beast characters are owned by Ron Koslow

**Author's Note: **This is a cross over story. Many years ago there was a TV show called Beauty and The Beast- Beauty being Catherine Chandler, and the beast being Vincent. Vincent and his family lived under the city of New York. Now you think that his people and the turtles would have to meet some time, considering they all share the same home more or less, right?

**Prologue**

He moved with a silent, steady grace through the darkest of Central Parks paths, if one could call them paths, for this part of the park was rarely frequented even during the day, never mind during the night. Still he welcomed the shadows and darkness of the trees and he walked this path so many times, he didn't need to see the obstacles that might get in his way, nor was he afraid of being harassed by some one. He smiled a bit secretively, the only people who might be here, now, were those up to no good or drunk and sleeping in the bushes. If he was seen by any of these beings they might change their mind. It was that thought, staying into his mind, that had caused his lips to curl up into a gentle smile.

Of course he knew he shouldn't allow himself to be seen, and he had promised his father to be extremely careful when he went above. His father worried for him, he was a good man. He owed him so much, that he had no problem obeying, he tried his best not to cause his father to furrow his brow, or fret over him.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the damp earth and vegetation, his sharp senses detecting nothing amiss. He enjoyed the smell of the rain, as if it had washed clean the dirt and grime of the city, the city that he had so little to do with;But neither could he ignore it, for though he was not part of it and never could be, there were those he cared for that were, that had moved on from the family and had gone to the world above. Of course there was that one special person who meant so much to him, she did belong to this world above. Since he saved her their lives had been linked, their relationship was tenuous at times, but it was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him.

_' That she could accept me for all that I am is far more than I could ever dream.'_ He told himself.

He glanced slightly over his shoulder, seeing nothing but darkness, as if he was far from any form or hint of civilization. He inhaled again relaxing, completely at home with his surroundings, this was far more to his liking then the bright lights of the city beyond. He moved on, his feet making not a sound as he carefully brushed branches aside, hardly seeming to disturb them at all in his movement. He lengthened his stride just a little knowing that he would soon be nearing the entrance to his world, a world far below the city and it was best not to attract attention to where he was going.

His safety and the safety of his family relied on it, and he would do anything to protect those he cared for.

Suddenly he stopped and furrowed his brow, cocking his head, he thought he had heard something...unnatural perhaps? He stayed very still, listening hardly breathing, and was rewarded with a faint sound. He cautiously followed the noise, alert to any trap or problem that might arise, but he was curious and besides that he was sure he smelled blood. His sharp eyes scanned the shadows, he could see quite well in the dark and was grateful for that fact as it aided him on more than one occasion. This time was no different, for his sharp vision detected something amiss under a bush. It was a couple of feet, but they were only two toed, and stranger yet, the skin seemed rather odd coloured even in the blackness that surrounded them.

He could not get in to what ever lay in the bush, if anything he was startled that the two toed being had managed to squeeze itself into such a small place, doing his best to be gentle he reached in and laid hands on the person. Immediately there was a jerk on the leg, and it kicked back hitting him, causing him to fall back on his rear, he snarled a little, more because he'd been caught by surprise then for any other reason. The being rose to it's feet staggering and tried to keep its balance, teetering uneasily.

He gained his own feet, quickly seeing the wounds, deep cuts and gashes on this strange, not quite human being, it was badly injured, and it was amazing it could even stand. The strange green humanoid blinked as it looked at him, then as if all his remaining strength had evaporated he collapsed forward.

Forgetting his sudden anger at being kicked he reached out catching the falling being, he looked like a giant turtle, and for some reason, he Vincent, felt kinship with this strange injured being. Vincent had never seen anything quite like it, and yet, he had always hoped for something like this. Still Vincent knew from the amount of the injuries that the turtle would die if he was not given some assistance. Vincent removed his warm hooded cloak and wrapped it carefully around the turtle, before picking him up.

Vincent was used to moving with care, and he could move very quickly when he needed to, but this time he would need to do both.

As he packed the turtle towards home he thought of his friend Mouse, Mouse loved to prowl the sewer tunnels venturing further then most of those who lived in the sewers. He often told other of things he'd found of interest, lately he had been insisting that there were green people who lived in a part of the sewers, and a giant rat, large enough it could kill Mouse or his friend Arthur, the pet raccoon. Vincent had recalled teasing his friend "Why are you afraid of a giant rat, when you are a giant Mouse?"

"Okay laugh at Mouse. Okay good. Okay fine. " Mouse replied in his usual way, " These green people Vincent carry knives and things to hurt with. Mouse not want them here."

Vincent had clapped his friend on the shoulder and stated, "That is wise of you Mouse, none of us need trouble."

_' Is this one of Mouse's green people? He is not carrying weapons, there is a tattered belt on him, and pads of some sort on knees and elbows, but no weapons that I can see. someone has hurt him badly though.'_ Vincent suddenly wondered if it was wise to take this turtle being back to his home, perhaps he might only be inviting trouble by doing so, and yet Vincent could not turn his back and ignore the fact that he **needed** to help this fellow being, because he Vincent, was not all that different.

_' Do you know what they would do to you if they found you up there? Or even down here? They would kill you, or lock you up and make you wish you were dead.' _

His father had told him that not once, but many times. Vincent knew it was true, for Vincent like the being he held wasn't fully human either, Vincent had never been human, not in the full sense of the word. It was because of and due to this, that he felt a kinship with the one he carried, and why he felt that no matter what might come their way, it could be worth it, because finally there was someone who could totally understand his aloneness, his uniqueness with the world above.

But all of that would not come to pass if the turtle died.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Worlds Below**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any character used in this story. I own nothing, isn't that sad?

**Author's Note: **While I will be making references to the new toon, and later using Bishop from the new toon. I have always had the habit of writing the turtles from, almost every aspect there is of them out there. So with that said if you read anything that is not true to the new toon, just remember I am not sticking strictly to that as a media of the turtles. Nor can I or will I pin down what season this is in. Ramica

**Chapter One: **

Leonardo finished checking the last of their emergency stashes that were placed through the sewers, these fall back spots usually had basic first aid supplies and some had extra weapons. Though the places that held spare weapons were always well concealed and protected by some of Donatello's security systems, the ninja also made sure that the weapons were nothing that was too difficult to replace, so there were bows and arrows, staffs, shuriken, throwing knives and the like, just in case someone managed to find and make off with any weapons.

Due to the many enemies the turtles had, and that list seemed to grow with each passing day, Leo mused to himself, it was almost imperative for them to have stores of certain supplies so they could get first aid quickly when necessary, or lay low for a while to insure they weren't being followed. Of course these stashes had to be checked regularly and stocked up again as the need arose, so Leo had gotten into the habit of checking all of these stashes to see what was needed and where about every two months.

The last stash was one of the ones furthest out from their home towards the West side of Manhattan, Leo was fully aware that many street people made their homes in the sewer and he, and his brothers, always avoided them though they were aware that most people would not accept the word of street people. Though, at one time, they had made friends with a few of the homeless that lived near and around the dump, for the most part the ninjas stuck to the shadows refusing to reveal themselves to the down and out.

Leo entered the section of pipe and went over to a small hidden niche in the wall, he scowled sure that someone had been in here. He sighed and gave a rueful shake of his head, it was not the first time, nor would it be the last, that the homeless had helped themselves to something from the hidden stores. Normally the turtles didn't begrudge them that, but a few of their stashes had seemed lower then normal for the regular injuries of the clan, and Leo was starting to suspect that someone was taking advantage of these items.

_' Tell Don we need surveillance of some kind near all our stashes.' _Leo made a mental note to himself, _' We can afford to lose a little now and again, but replacing everything that seems to be missing this time is really going cost us. It is just as well we have April and Casey to help us.'_ Leo appreciated all their friends were willing to do for them, but in some ways he hated having to rely on them, especially as the clan seemed to be doing a lot of that. Also he didn't care to look for handouts or take such offerings, he felt as if it was somehow beneath them, they had managed for years without such charity and now they seemed to be taking it for granted.

Leo noted that many of Don's tools were missing, as well as some first aid supplies,bandages, ointment and medicine had vanished. Leo shook his head as he crossed his arms over his plastron as he considered his options. Slowly he looked around for any sign or clue that might let him know of the perpetrator but he saw nothing. It was time to inform Don of the facts, he had no doubt his brainy brother would be able to come up with something to catch the thief red handed.

Leo turned and headed back towards the lair, and though he was deep in the bowels of the sewer system he still moved as he'd been trained to silently and with extreme caution.

XXX

"You are so dead Mike!"

"In your dreams Raph." Mike retorted as he elbowed his brother while pushing the buttons to hit and block.

"Your nightmare," Raph snorted as, he managed to send Mike's character on the video flying. "HA! Teach you to mess with me."

"Video games is the only way you can defeat me Raph. After all look at the trophy it has **my** name on it not yours." Mike boasted, " It declares that I, moi, little old me, is the one and only battle nexus champion." Mike tossed his controller onto the battered couch and leapt out of the way as Raph charged into him.

"So help me Mike I'm going get Don to melt down that trophy and then I'm gonna wrap your mouth up in twenty rolls of duct tape just to shut ya up" Raph threatened.

Mike dodged his swing, skipping nimbly to one side, "Remember the last time we danced like this Raph. I do it is when you lost to me" Mike goaded.

Raph managed to grab the orange tails of his brother's bandanna and pulled back hard with a mischievous grin crossing his face, "Now I'm going make ya eat my fist." Raph growled.

"Ow, ow ow. Ouch! Will you cut that out" Mike complained as Raph continued to yank on the bandanna tightening it around his face, Mike reached over his shoulder grabbing Raph's arm he bent and tried to throw Raph, but before he could manage the leverage needed to complete the toss Raph had broken Mike's hold and started to twist his brother's wrist instead.

Mike screamed as if he was being murdered, just as Leo came in, he glowered at his two brothers. "If you want to wrestle do it in the dojo, not in the living room where you can break furniture."

Raph released Mike and glanced at their battered sofa that sat before the TV "Why Leo most of our stuff we got is on its last legs to begin with, it ain't like its new or anythin' fancy."

"Don won't care to be replacing anything you break." Leo suggested.

Mike shrugged, "You kidding fixing things for us is what gives Donny meaning in life. He'd be lost without us." Mike declared.

Leo shook his head "You got that wrong Mike, I believe it is the other way around." He retorted, "Speaking of Don where is he I need to talk with him?"

Mike looked at Raph, Raph looked at Mike both of them furrowed their brows but it was Raph who replied, "I dunno Leo. Haven't seen him, not even for morning work out." Raph confessed.

Leo knew that Don would on occasion miss practice when working on a project, and for the most part it was permitted as long as Don didn't neglect practice all together, But usually if Don missed out on morning session, he'd put in an appearance to talk with the family, to eat, or perhaps to let them know he was going be occupied. Don also wasn't in the habit of being gone from the lair for extensive periods during the day, yes at night he'd prowl the usual haunts of dumpsters and what have you, or patrol with the rest of them, but during the day he was content to immerse himself in his work, ninja studies or just relaxing with the family.

Leo didn't like this, not one bit, it just felt wrong to him. "Raph checked the garage around the van I'm going check his lab area out and Mike check his room."

It only took a few minutes for the family to realize Don was in none of those places.

"I bet you Karai and the Foot have him Leo." Raph stated as he narrowed his eyes, " I say we pay them a visit. They probably caught him on his trip to the dump yard last night."

"We can't move until nightfall Raph." Leo responded.

"By then the trail could be cold Leo." Raph challenged his brother quickly.

"It is too dangerous for us out during the day, and the Foot will be looking for us, especially if they do have Don." Leo pointed out. He sensed the presence of his mentor enter the room, Leo turned to face his father, the aged brown rat, leaned on his walking stick as he gave a glance at his three sons.

"May I ask what this debate is about my sons?"

"Don is missing. He isn't answering his communicator and Raph" Leo gestured to his red masked brother, "And I were just going over strategy plans."

"They were arguing again," Mike corrected for his father's benefit.

Splinter nodded, "Leonardo I assume wants to move cautiously and Raphael wishes to act impulsively," Splinter remarked as he eased into the rocking chair, it was not a question rather statement for Splinter was well aware of his two sons qualities. In many ways they were very similar to one another, and when they had been children they had been close to one another, but as Leo took on more responsibility Raphael began to shirk it and act up, as if the only way he could gain his father's attention was by acting out or up, in some fashion. The two competed strongly and rarely would give ground to the other, in matters of contention.

"There is more Master" Leo assured the aged ninja, " I was checking our stashes and someone has been pilfering more then normal from our supplies."

Splinter narrowed his eyes, under his bushy brows, " They have never taken more then what they need."

"Yeah to hock for drugs, or maybe they are just using our drugs and what have ya." Raph snorted in contempt, "We could mix up a little somethin' to make the person sick, then maybe they'd leave it alone." Raph suggested.

"Raphael, life is valuable we do not throw it away, even consider doing so, unless no other choice is available." Splinter chastised quickly, "Do not forget that even the slightest mixture we could rig up could have adverse consequences on those who use drugs of any kind."

"Serves 'em right" Raph muttered, "We can't zactly afford to look after them and us too."

Splinter did not reply only raised his eyes to meet Raph's for a moment the rat and turtle locked gazes but then slowly Raph dropped his head and looked away from the sharp penetrating stare of his father's eyes. " If we do not know the needs of those who live in the sewers with us then we can not condemn them for making use of our supplies. It is the risk we must take for having these stashes for our needs. Do not block out compassion and understanding because of losing a few trivial items." Splinter advised, " Yes these things can help you, but they may help another too, and that is also worthwhile."

"Yes Master" Leo replied bowing.

Raph shook his head and whispered out the side of his mouth "Sensei's pet."

"What about Donny Master?" Mike asked aloud, covering Raph's little aside.

"You should go search now and be very careful. Return as quickly as possible" Splinter replied, as if this much was obvious.

Mike grinned, he loved going topside during the day, and he rushed to get on his disguise, followed by Raph and then Leo. Splinter remained in his chair listened to the three talking amongst one another and gave a slow shake of his head. He found their banter amusing, but his concern for Donatello was stronger and so he did not allow a smile to cross his lips, his whiskers twitched uneasily. He didn't care to send his sons topside at this time of day, and yet could not avoid it under some circumstances either.

XXX

Father sat back on a chair near his adopted son's bed, Vincent's room was filled with small souvenirs from New York and other places, some had been given to him as gifts from the children who were allowed above to scavenge or bring supplies from helpers, while others had been brought back by Vincent himself. The turtle lay on the bed, bandaged and stitched up. Arthur was going around Vincent's room trilling as it tried to pack off something that had caught the coon's eye. Mouse sat on the ledge above Vincent's room looking down.

"No good, no good. Not good at all" Mouse insisted gesturing, "Mouse knows the green people are no good."

"How can you say that Mouse?" Vincent asked as he turned blue eyes onto his friend.

"They hurt lots, hide things in sewers." Mouse explained.

Father turned suddenly at Mouse's words, "Which you then steal" He accused. Father like all the people who lived in their underground world, dressed in leather, and old rags, that had been stitched and restitched numerous times, father had grizzled grey hair and his features were worn, he pushed his glasses back on his face. "How many times must we tell you Mouse you must not steal things."

Mouse shook his head sending wisps of his short blond hair flapping "Mouse doesn't steal. Mouse takes, Mouse borrows." Then as if to prove why it was okay for him to do so, Mouse gestured to the turtle in the bed, "Mouse gave you stuff to help him yes?"

Vincent could not hide the smile that curled his lips upward " Yes, but if the green ones are hurt lots then they probably need it."

"They use it though Vincent" Mouse protested, "We use on him right?" Mouse argued.

Father shook his head and sighed, "Your logic is irrefutable but you will end up getting us all in trouble one day Mouse." Father stood up wearily, " It is just as well Mouse did have those supplies or we may not have been able to tend to him as well as possible." Father made his way to the ladder leading to the ledge, "Let him rest and hopefully he will wake soon. You know what to do for him Vincent."

"Yes Father" Vincent spoke softly, as he then turned to look at the turtle lying under the patchwork quilt, the being moaned softly and shifted under the bedding. Vincent could only pray the turtle would make it. He didn't doubt his father's care of the strange being, after all there had been a time when his father had gone to medical school, he was a doctor, or had been before he and a few others had made their home under the city. Vincent turned his gaze to the flickering light of the candle and listened to the tapping of those who worked the pipes sending messages from one to another.

Vincent could not get over how much like a turtle, and like a human this person was. _' I wonder how he got that way, or if he may know how I got to be like I am.'_ Vincent had no idea how he came to be the way he was, he had been born this way, and abandoned on the steps of Saint Vincent's hospital. He had been found by one of their people and taken to live down below safe from harm or threats. Father had named him Vincent for the hospital. That was all he knew, oh he had his ideas or theories of how he came to look the way he did, but nothing to verify his suspicions. He was born and he had survived. Clearly this turtle had done the same.

For now he would wait, Father he knew would send tea and soup for their patient. Vincent recalled how the turtle had struggled upon being found, he was a fighter, he would survive. Of that Vincent had no doubts.

XXX.

The three brothers returned home wearied and exhausted, they had spent longer above then perhaps they should have, but it had done them not a bit of good for they had found no sign of Don anywhere. Leo knew it was up to him to tell his father, it was a task he didn't relish doing, for Leo hated to admit that he had failed, even in small ways, and this was major for this was his brother who was missing and could be in danger.

Raph didn't need to be told just shoved Mike towards the dojo "Come on Mike it's work out time."

"No fair I haven't had anything to eat yet. I'm starving and thirsty, and I need a washroom break" Mike complained.

"Ooooh you'll get a break all right. Now move it" Raph ordered as he pushed his brother in the right direction.

Leo turned and headed to his father's room and gently knocked before going in to bow before his father, " Master, we didn't find him. We will search again tonight." Leo stated firmly with a heavy heart and a worried frown.

"Yes, and I will go with you tonight my son" Splinter decided.

Leo almost jerked his head up in shock, but maintained his positition it wasn't often their father joined them, and yet Splinter in spite of his age was still a very capable fighter and tracker, perhaps with his help they stood a better chance of finding their missing family member. "If Karai has him Master..." Leo began leaving his words dangling.

"Then we will do what we must to get him back Leonardo" Splinter declared firmly.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Worlds Below**

**Disclaimer:** I deny any and, all, ownership of characters used within this story.

**Chapter Two:**

Don stirred, while not fully awake he could feel that he was returning to alertness, his fingers twitched and moved over the bedding, telling him that it was a tattered patchwork quilt. He could smell candles, and incense and that soothed him, helping him relax even though he felt pain from his many injuries. He could hear the rumble of an overhead train and some dripping water, a strange echoing sound and all of this was very familiar and reassuring to the injured turtle.

As he lay there he began to take note that there was a ringing in his ears, but as he became more fully conscious he realized the ringing wasn't so much in his ears, as outside of his head. Like the tapping sound on the pipes that ran underground. He focused a bit on the noise and was sure that it wasn't just mere taps, but almost a morse code type of tapping. He was almost sure he could figure out the message given the time and with a little effort. However the insistent tapping made him a little more uneasy, because until now his senses had been telling him he was safe, that he was most likely home, the tapping noise assured he was not and this brought him alert faster than anything.

He opened his eyes with a weak groan, turning his head to look around the room, and his eyes focused on a person sitting in a large armchair, for a moment Don felt a spike of fear but that quickly turned to awe as he looked at the person who sat in the chair. Dressed in almost an ancient medieval style wear, with the leather and ragged clothes sat a tall man, who had long blonde hair that came down to his shoulders, his face though was what drew Don's attention. The brow was a bit heavy and the person had strange blue eyes, the nose was flat and broad, he had a slight muzzle, and tiny brown hair grew all over his face. His mouth and nose looked very feline like. Don noticed the hands on the chair were also covered in hair.

The person leaned forward giving him a smile "You are safe here. My name is Vincent, and I assure you that you will come to no harm here."

Don heard a tone as low, soothing as Splinter's own, and Don almost instantly trusted that voice. He tried to sit up. Vincent leaned forward and aided the turtle carefully, "Do you have a name?" Vincent wondered.

Don nodded "It's Donatello. Though my brothers call me Don."

Vincent's brows puckered a bit as if he was thinking of something, "Donatello? Like the renaissance artist who was known for his sculptures in bronze and marble?" he inquired as if placing the name.

"My father named my brother and I after, different artist from that era." Don confessed.

Vincent nodded, "Are you hungry? I can get you some soup or tea." Vincent offered, "You are not hurting too much are you Donatello?"

"No the pain isn't too bad. Just a little tired is all. But I would like some tea." Don agreed, "Vincent are you a mutant?" Don asked.

Vincent turned and shrugged, " I have no real idea what I am or how I came to be. I am surely not what most view as normal" Vincent allowed, "But that is all I really do know. Rest I'll return shortly." Vincent vowed as he climbed the ladder out of his room to the tunnels.

Don relaxed against the pillows looking around the room of his host, there was a statue the kind often seen outside the court houses of the maiden blindfolded and holding the scales in her hand, there was small sculptures and pictures all around the room. In fact it looked fairly cluttered and almost as chaotic as Mike's room, and yet Don had a feeling all of the mementos meant something to Vincent, they had some sort of sentimental value if only as a key to the outside world.

Vincent returned shortly there after and while Don sipped his tea they exchanged stories. Vincent explained how a few people topside became disillusioned with life and decided to set up a world under the streets of the city. They had made what they felt was a good world, with good caring people. They helped one another out, and everything they had was shared. Some people stayed only for a time, for a healing process almost others had lived there since children. There was those like Mary who lost her own children so cared for the tunnel children, or Winslow who loved to work with his hands. They had helpers who lived above and donated things the people could not find readily, like clothing, fresh fruit and vegetables, medicine what ever they could handle. How he Vincent had been found by these good people and how they had protected him for many years, caring for him as if he was one of their own.

Don listened enthralled with Vincent's words. Then he explained about his life, how his father had been at one time an ordinary rat who had been the pet of a man named Yoshi, how Yoshi and his wife had been killed by an old enemy leaving Splinter without a family. How Splinter had seen an accident that resulted in a container of strange liquid to be dislodged from a truck and strike a jar of baby turtles down into the sewer.

"Splinter knew we would never be accepted by the outside world so we live in the sewers, much as you and your family does Vincent." Don paused and set his cup down on a bedside table, giving a rueful grin he continued, "In fact, I am sure we have come across them once or twice in our wanderings down here. But because we don't like to be seen by people we usually into the shadows of another tunnel soon as we hear someone."

"Mouse has seen you and your brothers, and a large rat that he is quite sure would eat him." Vincent replied with a smile.

"Mouse?" Don arched an eye ridge up.

"Mouse is a young boy, probably your age or a bit older. Mouse is not sure how old he is. I found him some years ago in the sewers and he was practically wild. Didn't talk was nervous of others, his only friend at that time was a raccoon. He was like a little mouse, nervous, scurrying around getting into or stealing things. I managed to befriend him and since he didn't recall having a name I called him Mouse and it stuck. Mouse still prefers to be by himself." Vincent acknowledged, "And we have not been able to stop him from stealing things."

Don chuckled "Sounds to me he just needs something to do to amuse himself."

"Oh he likes to fiddle with wires and things. He is like Winslow good with his hands. he says we could tap energy off the city to light up our homes and stuff, but Father, is afraid the city would notice vast amount of energy being used and find us out. Too many people need this place." Vincent declared.

Don scratched his chin and his eyes shone a bit, "Your right the city would notice large amounts of energy lost, but you could still do it in some areas without them being the wiser. Trust me there are ways to get around it. After all I'm the one who arranged all the luxuries at home." he confessed doing his best to not be boastful about it. Don sighed "I'd like to meet Mouse, I have a feeling he is a kindred soul, and I really don't have enough of that." Don yawned suddenly and he tried to cover it up with one hand.

Vincent looked shocked "I have been a terrible host you must be tired and need to rest," Vincent realized.

"First Vincent do you have a scrap paper, and something I can write on. I need to get a message to my family, let them know I am all right. If you can get it to one of your helpers, and they in turn can get it to April O'Neil at the Second Time Around antique shop, then it would be a big help to me." Don suggested.

"This April is your helper?" Vincent asked.

"We saved her life, she sort of is like a big sister, or mother to my brother and I and she knows about us. She won't betray you or your family I assure you." Don vowed.

"If she is aware of you and your family then being able to maintain a secret is not the question. Still I can see to it the message is passed on." Vincent replied. He found some paper and some ink for Don to write with. Don scribbled a quick message, and then to assure his brother's it was him, he put a Japanese saying on the bottom that he and his brothers enjoyed as children. He handed the paper to Vincent.

Vincent helped Don lie down "We will see if we can arrange a time and place to meet your family so they may see you. I do not think it is wise for you to be moved too far just yet." he advised, "Now rest Donatello, and hopefully I will have an answer by the time you wake again." Vincent sealed the message with wax and took it to one of the young children who were permitted to go topside. Kipster, was a young lad who knew his way around. He gave explicit orders to the boy.

Kipster pushed back a lock of dark hair " You owe me so many favours now Vincent" the boy teased.

"Ah but Kipster this may gain us some wonderful allies; So it is in your best interest too." Vincent answered.

"Got to do with that turtle?" Kipster asked as he scrunched up his face.

"He has family that may be concerned it would be well to ease their fears." Vincent answered.

Kipster nodded and took the note scrambling off down the sewer tunnel, Vincent watched the boy go. He knew Kipster could be a bit impudent at times but he was reliable.

XXX

Catherine moved towards the antique shop, her short blond hair fell over part of her face, and she wore a long coat over her clothes, working as a district attorney meant dressing up for court days, but dressing casual for those days she had to do lots of foot work, and foot work seemed to always come with the territory. Still Cathy enjoyed being able to make a real difference in the world, helping out those who seemed to need that extra hand to stick up for themselves and their rights. Today her clothing consisted of slacks and a blouse.

She had received a message from Vincent shortly after leaving the office for the day, though it was all ready late in the afternoon, she had managed to get away early for a change. Kipster had given her the note in passing moments after leaving the office, the youth slipping up to her handing her the note; palming it with effortless ease into her hand before taking off after his friends. Catherine noted the note was rather bulky, and that Vincent had wrapped a note around a sealed message of some kind.

She ducked into a corner coffee shop and waited patiently to get her drink before sitting out at one of the sidewalk tables, that due to the chilly day, were not busy, and sat down to read Vincent's letter.

_Catherine, _

_A wonderful thing has happened. Last night while returning home from your place. I found an incredible being. He was no more human than I am, and yet he was unique in his own way as the difference that sets me a part from others, is apparent in him. Yet he is more like a turtle. _

_Seeing his injuries made me think of all the dangers father says I face when I go above. Yet it is worth the risks. Yet I know he worries when ever I go above, and this one made me realize the truth of those fears. Even as father patched him up I caught him glancing my way as if to say, this is what I fear for you. This is what could become of you. _

_It is terrible enough when man unleashes his anger and hatred upon his fellow being, but to harm another due to differences that can not be controlled is a terrible crime. One of the worst that I can think of or have knowledge of._

_When he awoke we had a friendly talk, and I believe he is a gentle person, and highly intelligent.His name is Donatello, though he asked me to call him Don and he informed me, that he has a family and his one concern was to get a message to them so they would not have to fear the worst. I can sympathize with his worries. I also know that he can not rest fully until he has put his mind at ease. _

_Catherine I am hoping that you may do us a favour by taking Don's message to April O'Neil at the antique shop on Eleventh and Bleeker. April is aware of Don's family and will see to it that they know what is necessary. If you must Catherine confide what you need to with April about us, including me for if she can protect beings like Don, we have nothing to hide or fear from her. Once April is aware of this then perhaps you can set up a place to meet Don's family and bring them for a visit as he is should rest and not be moved. _

_I know you are busy and I am asking a great deal of you Catherine, you know I would not ask it unless I felt you were willing and able to do it. Know also that I ask it for me, because I know how father would feel if I vanished above, and he had no knowing of where I was or what had happened. I ask it for Don, and mostly I ask it for his family to ease their concerns. _

_Sincerely;_

_Vincent._

It didn't take much reflection for her to do it. Vincent and his family had done a great deal to help her that she was glad to arrange what she could for them. Also she knew that if Vincent had vanished or been injured she would love to know he was safe. So it was a simple matter to head towards the antique store, with Don's message tucked into her purse. She spotted the small store, that was part antique store, and part thrift store from the looks of it.

Cathy walked in and spotted a red head lady dusting some shelves, she turned and smiled a greeting "Hi there."

"Hi" Cathy replied, looking at the jeans and short sleeved t-shirt. Cathy noticed a large book case sitting in the midst of the floor, that looked rather out of place as if someone had been interrupted in moving it. But the female seemed to pay it no mind. Cathy scowled and nodded her head, hearing Isaac warn her to pay attention to her surroundings. Isaac ran a school in New York teaching simple self defense as he put it there was none of that kung fu or egg foo yung going on his school, "what I teach is New York City Street fighting." he proclaimed, "You do what it takes to stay alive."

Cathy had her suspicions about the book case, "My name is Catherine Chandler" She introduced herself as she went over to the red head.

"April O'Neil." April wiped her hand on her jeans before offering it to Cathy, "Are you looking for anything interesting?" April inquired.

_'I got the right person then!'_ Cathy congratulated herself, " Actually I was looking for you." She replied cryptically.

"Looks like you found me. But can I ask what for?" April wondered curiously.

"A special friend of mine, Vincent said that you may be able to deliver this message from Don to his family." Cathy replied as she pulled the letter from her purse.

She saw April's eyes widen and then she felt a strong powerful arm around her midsection, and something sharp poking at her clothing in her right side, while another arm went around her neck. Both arms pulled her into a body that was hard as rock and an angry snarl issued near her ear.

"If you know where Don is, **now** is the time to talk lady."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Worlds Below**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters they are either the property of Mirage, in the case of TMNT, or Ron Koslow of Beauty and The Beast.

**Chapter three:**

For a moment, grabbed in such a way, Cathy could not help but recall the night when some guys had grabbed her tossed her in a van, sliced her face up and tossed her out into Central Park, she had learned later that while it seemed like a random attack, the sort that happened frequently enough all over the world; It had really been a case of mistaken identity the thugs had been after an intended target, and thought that she had been it.

Then the moment vanished and Cathy screamed trying to get her head down to bite, that was when she noticed the arm was green and it caused her to pause in that movement, if not in the one where she was trying to kick back into a leg or stomp on a foot.

"Raph let her go!" came a sharp commanding tone from somewhere in the room.

April glowered "Raphael!" she exclaimed.

"Hey bro, anyone tell ya that isn't how you treat a lady. I mean we might have to help her, because saving damsels is what we do best" chimed a lighter, jovial voice.

Cathy swallowed hard as she continued to struggle, other then April the place had looked deserted, but the book case was clearly being moved by some one.

"Then again she's doing a good job!" Mike exclaimed as Cathy managed to bring down a heel, hard onto his foot.

"**OW!"** Raph yelped as he released her to glare at the woman.

Cathy gasped her breath coming hard as she whirled to face the penetrating, dark threatening look of the one who had jumped her, she noticed two others like him, one on either side holding him firmly by the arm as he struggled to break free. Cathy might have been more shocked if she hadn't known Vincent first, seeing these humanoid turtles, all with powerful muscles in arms and legs, masks around their faces, belts, pads and weapons, didn't seem as startling. Not to say she wasn't in some shock after Raph's unwarranted attack.

April came between the turtles and Cathy, "I guess I better explain, these are Don's brothers. But I guess if you have a message from Don you'd sort of know that." April gave Cathy a weak grin, "Leonardo is the one in blue."

Leo bowed slightly as he growled to Raph in a low voice "Be -have!"

"Raphael is the one who jumped you he's a little impulsive." April continued.

"And I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mike, or Mikey" Mike smiled his best disarming grin, "Raph here is like a guard dog. Very protective and tends to bite first and ask questions later, just throw him a bone and he'll go off to gnaw it and growl at anyone who comes near." He advised.

" Forgive his actions, it is just we are all concerned with Don's disappearance" Leo confessed apologizing for Raph, " After that I know you may not be too willing to say anything now but..."

"If she knows **anythin'** about Donny she best come clean now" Raph grumped as he pulled free from his brothers crossed his arms over his plastron and glared at Cathy.

"Raph you get more flies with honey than you do with vinegar" April prompted.

Raph gave her a blank look as if he couldn't quite understand her reference.

"Yeah but who wants flies anyways April?" Mike asked.

Cathy looked at the red masked turtle who was trying to intimidate her, but the other two were quite friendly, though the one in blue, Leonardo, was it? Seemed a bit more aloof then the one who asked her to call him Mike. If it had only been Raph she might have reconsidered giving them Don's message, though judging from the strength in him he'd probably obtain it anyways, it was just Cathy wasn't to give up something just because someone was threatening her. She knew Vincent would come to her rescue if he felt she was in extreme danger. Vincent had a way of dealing with those who threatened her life. It wasn't pretty. Nor would it be a good idea to let loose Vincent's rage on one of Don's brothers.

Cathy though aware of Vincent's willingness to aid her when all else failed, did not let it give her a sense of false security, feeling that nothing could harm her. She did her best to avoid danger, and be alert to it, relying on her own abilities to get out of trouble in certain areas. But Vincent was more like the last line of safety between her and those that might intend her harm. The last resort.

Cathy took a couple of calming breaths, "Well, a friend of mine found Don and he passed this message to me, to get it to you." She explained as she handed the message to Leo, "Actually my friend Vincent asked that I explain a bit about it to put any fears you may have to rest."

Leo opened the note and Mike and Raph crowded around him to read over his shoulder, "I don't know it doesn't sound like Don it isn't wordy enough" Mike muttered.

"Yeah but check the Kanji at the bottom Beware when the turtle roars the Earth will tremble." Leo pointed out.

Mike laughed with relief as did the others. Leo tucked the note into belt to show Splinter.

April grinned, "Well, since the boys didn't give you much of a welcome, why not come up to my apartment and I"ll get you some tea." She offered pleasantly.

"Hey what about us?" Raph demanded abruptly.

"You guys can finish moving that book case before coming up." April retorted.

"Uh April, Cathy might not be very comfortable with our uh Mas...I mean our father" Mike piped up, "Maybe I ought to go with you and see to it that um."

"No way Mike we can have this moved and be up stairs before they even get into the apartment" Leo retorted.

"Alright slave driver" Mike grouched but his eyes sparkled.

April lead Cathy upstairs "You get used to the boys after awhile, they are teenagers, so unruly is rather an operative word" April explained, she turned the knob of the door and entered the apartment "Anyways come on in."

"Hey doll what took you so long." Mike greeted cheerfully.

Cathy gasped "How...?"

Raph grinned slyly, "Trade secret" he remarked.

Cathy knew they hadn't gone that slowly and she hadn't seen an elevator in the building, though there ought to be back stairs she still couldn't figure out how the boys could have passed her and April. The fact that April didn't even seem surprised to see the boys, told Cathy that she had to be used to it. She knew Vincent could cover a great deal of ground in a short time but had a feeling these boys could beat him.

Suddenly Cathy's eyes turned to a doorway off the living room where she heard a soft sound, "My sons informed me we had a guest so I took the opportunity to put on the tea," a low voice informed them as the owner of the voice stepped from the kitchen area.

"Here it comes" Mike whispered, he was well used to the response Splinter normally elicited from any one.

Cathy saw the heavily furred face and though, this person was smaller and clearly older then Vincent, not to mention all the other differences, she couldn't help but smile at the rat, because in many ways he reminded her of Vincent. Perhaps it was all the fur, or the gentle tone and low voice. Whatever it was she felt instantly at ease.

Mike shook his head, "I don't get it, she's not freakin'" he muttered pouting a bit.

Cathy laughed, "If I had met you all at a different time I may have been scared of all of you" She confessed, "But the truth of the matter is I know something that perhaps you are unaware of. You see the person who found Don, Vincent, looks almost lion like in feature."

Leo blinked in surprise at her words.

"At least most people who know him give him a very leonine attributes. Or Feline qualities, but Vincent is very kind and giving,as well as compassionate. When he found Don hurt, well he felt he could sympathize more then most could. I haven't seen Don myself but assure you he is being well cared for. Vincent's adopted father was trained as a doctor." Cathy began.

"Come sit down child," Splinter gestured to a chair, "It is good to hear that Don is in good hands for we were extremely concerned for his well being."

"Yeah to think she brings us good news and Raph jumps her!" Mike said.

Splinter shot his head around, as Raph hissed " Nice goin numbskull."

"Raphael!" Splinter sighed and shook his head remorsefully. " Why must you be so impulsive my son?"

Raph shrugged, "It's my nature."

Splinter gave his son a stern glance, and rolled his eyes a bit.

Raph shifted "Uh Cathy, April kinda bustled ya off for I could tell ya I was sorry for ...well startling you down there."

Cathy realized from Raph's hesitant nature that apologies probably didn't come easy to him, and also he most likely didn't want to be quilted into giving one. " I think I can forgive you this time. Just be lucky Vincent didn't come running to my rescue. He has a tendency to maul those who have tried to endanger or threaten my life."

Leo scowled at her words "Wait some of the paper reports about people who have been attacked marks on them that look like some wild animal" Leo muttered to himself.

"Yes, those deaths were when Vincent protected me. Of course I then have to protect him so that others don't catch on to it" Cathy confessed, "I've done my best but still somethings do get out but they haven't been able to link the incidents as of yet."

It wasn't long before the tea was ready and Cathy was filling them in on Vincent, and seeing when they would like to go see Don.

"Can we go tonight?" Leo asked hopefully, for him he would not rest at ease until he knew for sure Don was safe.

"I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem. I'll meet you here later tonight if that is all right with April." Cathy said, "I know my way around the sewers near where Vincent lives, at least to some extent, but I'm afraid I'd get lost here."

April nodded, "Of course the guys were going have dinner here anyways."

" What time tonight will be good for you Miss Chandler?" Splinter inquired.

"Around eight thirty I guess." Cathy said, "Can I ask you a question though why do you all carry weapons?"

Splinter smiled, " It is a long story, but to make it simple. I had been a pet of a man who was into martial arts. Yoshi was a good man, and I would imitate his movements,causing him some amusement. He came to New York and was murdered some time after. That was when I was left to my own devices." Splinter said, " I found the young turtles and when they and I both began to grow from the strange liquid that had been held in the canister. I knew the dangers my son faced. So using what I recalled of the martial arts I taught my sons. They use their skills to protect those who need help, those who may be hurt. Most importantly to help one another if the need should arise." Splinter smiled, "Like your Vincent I have tried to protect them from harm, and if they have hurt others then realize they have done so in self defense."

Cathy had a feeling Splinter wasn't telling her everything, and yet he had said the story was much longer so she decided to let it go, "Remind me to get the full story off you one day. It sounds interesting. Anyway I best go and I'll see you tonight."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Worlds Below.**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters that I am using for this story.

**Chapter Four**

Catherine lead the turtles to the designated meeting spot, "Vincent should be here shortly, he wanted to meet with you all and make you feel a little more comfortable about going down into their area with him. He knows how easy strangers can startle him." She explained to the four mutants, she wished April had joined them, but April had insisted that she could see Don later.

"Your friend is very considerate Ms. Chandler." Splinter remarked.

Only a few seconds later Vincent arrived, he hadn't bothered putting on his hooded cloak for a couple of reasons, one of course being that he wanted to help put the turtles at ease, the other that he wasn't leaving his home and those that lived in the sewers pretty much knew him. Mouse had walked with him trying his best to dissuade his friend from meeting with the green people who according to Mouse could be very dangerous and a threat to them all.

"Mouse how can you say that, you don't think of me as a threat do you?" Vincent had chided the boy.

" You are different. Not like them." Mouse replied simply.

Vincent sighed, and turned to the boy, "Have you ever seen them harm another?"

Mouse turned his blue eyes on Vincent, "Mouse saw, down in tunnels once four people in black attack a green person, and the green person killed them" Mouse trembled.

"Yet if he was attacked by four and he was but one did he not have the right to defend himself?" Vincent replied, " I have killed too Mouse, I have killed to protect Catherine, and those who live here in the tunnels yet you have no fear of me. I have spoken with Don and he doesn't seem a threat to any of us." Vincent soothed, "Perhaps when you see them all and get to know them for yourself you will not fear them as a threat." Vincent suggested ever so kindly.

"Okay good. Okay fine." Mouse relented, "But Mouse still feels it is bad idea Vincent, even Narcissa may agree."

Vincent refused to reply to that remark, Narcissa was older and blind, even so she preferred to live further out from the tunnels then the rest of the people within their community, she was a fortune teller amongst other things. Shortly after Mouse, in typical fashion, departed his own way, and Vincent didn't have too much further to go before he met up with the rest of Don's family. Catherine came forward and hugged him, Vincent held her close. "I am so glad you were able to find Don's family, I think he will rest easier for it. As it is he doesn't seem to want to get much rest."

Mike snickered at that comment "That is Donny boy all right. He can't rest unless he is busy doing something. He hardly ever sleeps at home."

Leo sighed with relief, "He can't be too bad then." He spoke simultaneously with Mike.

Catherine took Vincent's hands and made introductions for everyone. Vincent looked at the small stooped figure of Splinter, and wondered silently to himself how Mouse could be afraid of this person, the muscles on the turtles were sufficient reason to cause hesitancy, especially if Mouse had indeed seen one of them single handedly kill four others, but the father of this family seemed to be no more threat then ' father' himself. The thought caused Vincent's lips to curl up into a smile. "Come follow me and you will see him for yourself soon enough."

Leo and Splinter seemed to be at ease with, Vincent leading them, a few of the tunnel inhabitants turned to watch Vincent, and the mutants, but it was merely looks of curiosity at most, none of them held any animosity. Raph was typically unnerved by it all and Mike would smile and wave to some of the ones who seemed a bit friendlier. The sociable turtle already had visions of finding and making a whole bunch of new friends.

Splinter dropped back and placed a hand on Raph's shoulder "Relax Raphael, we are safe there is no threat. Here we will only find what we look for." He advised.

"Weren't ya the one to teach us to always be on our guard though Splintah?" Raph queried.

"True, but there is a time to be ready and a time to relax as well my Son." Splinter answered simply.

"So uh Donny rigged up for you so far, got a computer yet?" Mike asked Vincent.

Vincent gave the turtle a puzzled look "No."

Mike scowled, "Don is slowing down then" he muttered.

"My father invited him to a game of chess" Vincent stated, "Just before I left. I think father was hoping to teach him, but Don assured him he knows the game well."

"Yeah we all play it" Mike answered with a casual shrug, "Though Leo and Don are the best ones at it, and I think both of them prefer wei-chi instead."

Vincent turned, "I am not familiar with the, what you said way che."

"Many people refer to it as Go" Leo interjected, "Like chess it is a game of strategy but it can be far more involved and intricate then chess is." He explained.

Vincent smiled as he realized what the turtle said, "Father enjoys a good game of chess but he rues the day he taught me to play it."

"Your a good player then" Leo remarked quickly, making it sound more of a statement then question.

"Father is considered to be one of the best players in the tunnels" Vincent confessed, "Yet I usually beat him."

Leo considered these words, "I'd like to play some chess against you one day Vincent."

Mike chuckled, "More like teach ya how to play wei-chi especially if you love to out think your opponent in chess."

Vincent shrugged "That is part of the game is it not?"

Leo smiled and glanced towards Splinter who nodded his head.

A few minutes later they heard a soft familiar voice say "Check mate."

"I...I don't believe this." A flabbergasted father stammered, "And to think I was...well" he harrumphed.

"I take it father that his strategy in the game is **too **well played" Vincent asked softly.

Father glanced at the newcomers, as Vincent turned at the bottom of the ladder to help aid Splinter's descent. He then turned his head to see the three turtles up above.

"Hi Donny" Mike yelled, then leaped flipping in the air and landing with cat like grace behind Vincent, causing Vincent to turn with a snarl. Mike laughed, "Easy Vincent. It's just me."

Raph sneered " You call that a flip Mike"

"Like to see you do better." Mike taunted cheerfully. "Get out the scoring cards Don boy this ought to be good."

"Raphael do..." Splinter began but was too late, for Raph was in the air. Splinter groaned and shook his head wearily as he watched his son's descent with shrewd eyes. Then something sparked in the ninja Master and as Raph came in for a landing, Splinter swung his stick to hit his shell. But Raph aware of his sensei's moves back flipped quickly over the stick.

" You got to admit Mike **that** was better than yours" He insisted.

Mike stuck his tongue out "Raph is just a show off." he pouted.

Splinter glared, "That is enough you will act appropriately" he demanded in a low tone his tail slashing the floor in aggravation.

"Of course uh, Sorry about that. Just got carried away" Mike reassured father, Vincent and Catherine. " You know uh... how it can be right? Uh anyways Um... yeah right." he muttered, uneasily as he glanced all around the room then automatically changed the subject "I like this room. It's real creative and nicely decorated it yours Vincent."

Vincent nodded, " I would like you all to meet my father Jacob Wells," Vincent gestured to Splinter, "This is Don's father Splinter, and his brothers Raphael, Michelangelo and Leonardo."

"Thank you so much for aiding Donatello, it is greatly appreciated by our family, and if there is anything we can do for you in return please let us know." Splinter insisted as he bowed to father.

Father smiled he was familiar with the Asian custom of bowing so he gave a slight bow back, "Well actually, Vincent has the soul and compassion of a doctor himself, when I went to school they didn't allow minorities in, and now well, I shudder to think what they might do to someone as different as Vincent or your sons, or even you, yourself happen to be." Father took off his square framed glasses and began to clean them, "But I have to admit that we were only able to doctor Don through the use of some supplies one of our members brought back. Mouse insists he borrowed it from areas he says are yours."

"Mouse." Raph couldn't help but grin at the name, "Do him and Vincent play cat and mouse?"

"RAPHAEL!" Splinter barked.

"What? What did I say?" Raph demanded spreading his hands out to the side.

Leo growled and shook his head Raph's way as Splinter didn't bother to reply to his last word, " I noticed we were missing more then what could be accounted for, still if you have need of it feel free. After all this time it went to a worthy and justifiable cause. Sometimes when our supplies get raided we worry that it is going towards someone's habit." Leo informed father, "Still this Mouse better be told that some of our caches are booby trapped and he best be careful what ones he borrows from."

"Mouse's version of borrowing is rather frowned upon and I wouldn't want to encourage him to continue," father confessed reluctantly, "And I doubt the knowledge of such traps would slow him down."

Mike giggled at something, covering his mouth with one hand and hunching over on the side of the bed beside Don, as he tried to hold back his guffaws. Father looked like he was about to say something but he found a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Splinter giving a slow negative shake of his head, "I have learned with Michelangelo it is better not to ask. Knowing my son, as I do, I am sure it has something to do with building a better mouse trap."

Mike slapped a hand on his leg "You got it Master!" he whooped through his chortles.

Splinter sighed and shook his head again, "Consider yourself lucky you only had one." He told father.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Worlds Below **

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. Pity!

**Chapter five:**

Father quickly realized that Vincent's room was quite crowded with all of them in there, quickly excused himself "I am sure you wish to speak to Don in private so perhaps, now that you are here we will leave you be." He glanced at his adopted son, "Vincent, I'm sure could bring you some tea or juice." he hinted.

"Of course I'd be glad to" Vincent added quickly.

"Tea will be fine" Splinter replied as he sank in the chair near the bed.

Don smiled at his father, "I hope you didn't worry about me too much" he muttered as his glance strayed from his mentor towards Leo, Don was fully aware that Leo would be the one most likely to fret over any disappearance. Don watched Vincent, father and Catherine leave the way they had come.

"I am fully aware you are quite capable of carrying for your self Donatello. However I can not deny that I was relieved to hear that you were in better circumstances than what was expected" Splinter answered carefully.

"Vincent, father and the people I have met down here are very hospitable." Don sat back on the bed against the pile of pillows, "But I do think they are being extremely cautious I feel up to moving around but they keep a close eye on me."

Raph snickered "They probably used ta dealin' wit normal people Donny, not with the likes of us. I mean we are used to moving around and fightin' battles even when we are busted up."

Don couldn't help but grin, "Yeah, that's true, but I haven't really told Vincent much about us being Ninja yet. I don't know how much more I can handle of just lying around."

"Well Donny I can help you there. Raph sort of sat on my game boy and well..." Mike began.

Don rolled his eyes, "I don't want to hear it Mikey."

"Give Don an excuse to stay away from home Mike" Leo mocked lightly, "I'm glad you are safe Don, but seriously how badly injured are you, and what happened?"

"Just some contusions, lacerations and a slight concussion. No broken bones, but I'm bruised and hurt enough to feel it with the slightest movement" Don replied easily, "I was on my way back when I was jumped, I didn't even have time to call for help" he groaned and wiped a hand over his face, "I managed to get away but got blocked in by some more Foot, by the time I managed to get them knocked out, or otherwise out of commission I was pretty out of it." Don confessed wearily.

Leo scowled, at the news the Foot were getting more active again. "Wonder what he's up to now."

Raph raised his head, "Someone's coming" he reported quickly. "It isn't Vincent though."

Leo nodded "Whoever it is seems to be more timid, wary. Vincent he feels, more, almost ninja like in some ways."

"He walks in silence" Splinter agreed. "Still I am sure there is nothing to be afraid of." Splinter gestured to the chess board and the pieces "Care to go again my son?" He looked towards Don.

"Sure you can take first move." Don said sweeping up the game pieces to set up his end of the board.

Mike was strolling around the room looking at the odds and ends Vincent had crammed in his room "This almost looks as good as my room."

"Only Vincent has more taste" Raph commented dryly, he looked up again sure that there was someone spying on them, he turned to face the bottom of the stairs, "Why donchya come down here? We don't bite."

"Raph is known to bark though." Mike laughed.

Raph strolled over and hit Mike on the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Mike complained.

"What d'ya think it was for numbskull?" Raph retorted.

Splinter mumbled something under his breath and focused on the game board, he had learned to keep his sanity while raising his sons, it was necessary to leave them be. He moved a pawn out. Don hardly glanced at his mentor's move before he countered with his own move.

Mike picked up one object and heard a low voice suddenly reprimand him "Put it down. Mouse won't let you take from Vincent."

Raph hearing this snorted contemptuously and turned to the stairs casting a shrewd glance up the ladder, as he crossed his arms over his plastron "But it's okay for Mouse to take from us?"

"Raphael leave it!" Splinter ordered, "What was taken helped Donatello, therefore it went to the care of our own any ways. There is balance, and we must keep it."

Mouse shrank back in the shadows when he heard Raph's tone. He didn't know how to reply to these strangers who had been welcomed into their home.

Don looked up "Mouse, Vincent told me you like building things. Vincent says you are good with your hands." Don's tone was eager and friendly, "I like working on projects too. I'd like to see you. I'm sure we can be friends."

Mouse shifted in the shadows, not sure if he ought to go out and see these beings, or if he should stay where he was.

Don put on his most persuasive tone, "Mouse none of us are going hurt you, we are all aware what you did and none of us mind at all."

"Don't count on it " Raph muttered as he pulled a sai to fiddle with it.

Don glared at his brother "Put it away Raph."

Raph grunted but slipped his weapon back where it belonged. With a weary sigh, rolling his eyes. "Come on kid. We know your there it isn't like your hiding from us."

Don tried another tactic, "Vincent said you had mentioned taking electricity off the city for use down here. It is possible, I've done it for my family. But of course the number of people that must live in the tunnels here, well it might be a bit more difficult to do so without attracting attention, still an alternative may be possible." Don hinted.

This was too much for Mouse, he glanced down at Arthur who was all ready heading for the ladder and scrambling down to the lower level. Mouse slowly hesitantly crept out from the shadows and stood at the top, he could see Arthur was all ready making friends with the turtle who wore the orange mask.

The orange masked turtle looked up, "You don't look much like a mouse, not like Splinter here. Now he's a real rat."

"Michaelangelo that is enough!" Splinter cautioned.

While Raph gave him another thump upside the head, to Mike's protests of course.

Vincent was just returning with the tea at that point, "Mouse why don't you come down and meet our new friends?" Vincent suggested.

"Okay. Good. Okay fine" Mouse remarked feeling a bit braver with Vincent near by, "Mouse want know why you have swords?" he inquired.

Raph sneered "Not all of us have swords. Don usually just has a stick."

Don knew that Raph's teasing was his way of letting Don know, that he Raph, was glad Don was all right. But Don couldn't help but bristle at the word stick, his weapon was far more then that, "Overgrown forks" he shot back at Raph.

Splinter looked at the boy who still hung back and seemed to be keeping Vincent between him and them, the ninja Master was also fully aware of Vincent watching and waiting patiently for a reply. As Vincent handed Splinter a cup of tea Splinter thanked him, then turned to the boy. " Your friend Vincent I am sure knows of the dangers that people may pose to him because of his difference that sets him apart. He doesn't look the way humans expect other to look, and even though his heart is good, many would not wait to see if he is gentle of soul or not, they would judge him merely on looks alone."

Mouse nodded, "That why Vincent must be careful." he assured Splinter, "No one here wants Vincent hurt by those who not understand. Who hate...too much."

Splinter bowed his head and sipped his tea, before moving a knight on the game board, " When I found these four baby turtles crawling in the strange ooze from a broken canister. I had no idea what would come of it. I had merely been a pet rat who had lost his owners through cruel fate. Yet I was old enough and wise enough to know that when we started to change that the world outside could never accept us and thus we must remain forever in the shadows."

"Go on" Mouse urged as Splinter paused.

" I had been the pet of an Asian man named Yoshi. Yoshi had been a student and later a teacher in the martial arts, the ancient fighting of hand and foot, but also taught in how to use the weapons of feudal Japan, when the peasants battled against the cruel rulers by using simple farm tools. I had watched and learned from my Master, and knowing the dangers that awaited my four sons, whom I love, I feared for their very lives, especially as I had no knowledge of how long I may live. I knew that I could die and then they would be alone in the world." Splinter explained as he watched Don make a move. " How could I protect those I cared for? How could I keep my family safe even when I was gone? These questions bothered me for a long time. " Splinter confessed, "Then I realized there was one thing I could do to aid them, and that was to teach them the art of fighting that I ha learned from Yoshi."

Vincent had heard of martial artist before but had never seen any, but also knowing his friends fears he spoke up "Mouse I think may be afraid that you may try to harm one of us with your weapons."

Splinter shook his head in refusal, "Never for though I have taught my sons to fight. I have also taught them the value of life. To honour and respect all living beings."

Mouse gloated, "Mouse think you lie. Mouse saw red one kill." he gestured to Raph. "Saw him kill men dressed all in black."

Raph shrugged and smiled as if it was an honour. "I'd do it again too!" He stated.

Splinter shot Raph a sharp look that caused the turtle to lapse into silence. "We value all life, even the life of those who seek to harm us, but when the odds are against any of my sons, then they must decide for themselves how to handle the situation. I have taught my sons to never use any more force than is necessary, to do only what it takes to gain control, a life taken is not one that can be restored. However I would sooner see my sons take a life if it means, that they will continue to survive, for I do not wish to lose any of my sons."

Vincent nodded understanding, he heard the same sort of sincerity, and concern in Splinter's tone as he heard from father, about him. He noted that while the rat was talking and seemed entirely focused on them he was still playing a good game against Don. "Who are these men in black that Mouse speaks of?" he inquired curiously.

"They have become our enemies." Splinter heaved a weary sigh, " There are many forms of martial arts, karate, tai chi, kung fu, tae kwon do and more. The one I have trained my sons in is the art of ninjitsu, because it was what Yoshi had known, plus the ninja uses shadows to his advantage, as we must live our lives in the shadows of this city then we have no other choice but do become part of the shadows. It is true that in the past the ninja was known for assassination and spying" Splinter confessed.

Mouse shot a warning look Vincent's way "**See**. Mouse told you." He retorted.

Splinter chuckled, "Yet each clan is unique and has their own specialty. My one desire was to teach my sons the skills to survive, while also giving them the training, discipline and knowledge they would need to aid them in surviving in a world that may not be able to accept them. Valuing life meant they had to do their best to not escalate a battle, but to keep their skills honed they had to practice their art, and not just in matches against one another. So at night my sons patrol the city and stop crimes, help those who may fall victim to mugging, rapes and other dangers." Splinter explained, "During these patrols they often learned and thwarted the plans of a gang of ninja that are in New York. These ninja are lead by the very man who killed my Master Yoshi. He is a deadly dangerous man who cares not for life, only for gaining more power for himself." Splinter's eyes narrowed, "It would be like a ninja to ask my sons to kill this man, who has taken Yoshi and his wife Shen but I could not ask this of my sons for his death could not bring Yoshi or Shen back." Splinter bowed his head sadly in reflection, "But because my sons have thwarted the plans of Oroku Saki on many occasions he now pits his army of ninja against my sons whenever and where ever he can."

"So they have become your enemies" Vincent concluded.

"Yes, and the only life they value is their own, if even that. But my sons are honourable, they do not kill unless they are left no other resources. They never take a life unless they feel they have no other choice left." Splinter concluded turning back to the game at hand. He scowled, and made a move.

Don smiled "Check Master." Don looked over at Vincent and Mouse, "We usually call Splinter Master, or Sensei, because that is what any instructor of martial arts is called.It is not because we are his servants."

Splinter could still sense some nervousness and trepidation on Mouse's part. " Mouse, my sons would no more harm you then they would harm one another."

Mike snickered "Bad example Master, after all we often bruise one another in sparring, and Raph's often hitting me if he isn't punching the bag."

"Mike your a living punching bag" Raph commented.

"In sparring one must hold back, while sharpening their skills, hence a few bruises teach you to avoid the blow next time." Splinter stated.

"Isn't that what you told me when I was learning to handle my chucks?" Mike asked.

Splinter nodded "Indeed it is my son."

"Check mate" Don announced as he made the final move. "Chess is a game of mathematics, and I excel at that."

"Which is also why he's so hard to beat in wei chi and a game of go between Leo and Don can last like forever." Mike laughed. "He's such a techno geek."

Don sat back "Watch it Mike or I won't repair your game boy."

"Hey I meant that in the nicest way bro" Mike assured Don.

Vincent rose and gathered the tea cups, " I would like to see a match of your sons skills, not to mention I'd like to learn this game you keep speaking of."

Mike groaned, "Tell us you **don't **have a large area here to practice."

"Actually we do, we use it for plays in the winter and other sources of entertainment." Vincent replied quickly.

"Show us where it is and I, Mike and Raph can give you a great demonstration. Don here better not join for a few more days." Leo said.

"I'd like to watch though" Don cut in.

"You should stay here and rest" Vincent cut in.

Leo went over "Look Vincent we appreciate your concern but Don is fully capable of knowing what he is up to, and really he does better if he can move around or do things. Besides we all heal quite quickly. Raph and I can assist Don there and it isn't like he'll be participating."

Vincent looked at Leo and then at Don, finally he nodded "All right." he finally permitted.

Raph went over and held out a closed hand to Don "Looks like your sprung after all Don." He opened his fist allowing a purple bandanna to fall out of it.

Don beamed and grabbed hold of it, "You said it Raph." He gratefully took hold of the mask and tied it into place.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Worlds Below**

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing! So suing me would be a waste of time.

Author's note: I'm going speed this up a bit, to get this story to the next place I need it to be. So this chapter may not be very entertaining but it _is _necessary. Ramica.

**Chapter Six**

After the sparring routine many of the tunnel dwellers, especially the children were suitable impressed and awed by the skills the three turtles had displayed.They were bombarded by questions and remarks about "How cool!" it was, and how some of the younger ones wanted so much to learn it. Father scowled as if he was not so sure about permitting such a thing.

"I'm not sure that is such a wise choice" he muttered a bit as he adjusted his glasses.

"It is known that such schools of martial arts teach their students respect, discipline but most of all it teaches them to not be afraid" Splinter remarked, " It gives the student confidence, and they learn through their studies to not go out and cause trouble with their training, but to use it in the right way, a way to defend themselves from trouble they may face." He corrected, "That is part of the reasons of the belts to show the students achievements and how well that student has done."

"Oh please father can't we learn it."

"Yeah father we promise we won't use it unless we have to."

"I want to learn it too father"

Came the rambled and jumbled voices of many of the young children and adolescents as they turned eager eyes onto the leader of their world, silently begging, hoping and praying to learn it, and hoping father would cave in to their interest.

"It could be good for them, and one never knows where it may come in handy" Vincent remarked.

"Leonardo and Raphael could make adequate sensei for them if you would permit it." Splinter chuckled wryly, "Many of them will perhaps lose incentive when they realize that like anything worth having it takes time, patience and practice to achieve."

Father turned "What of your other sons?"

"Michaelangelo and Donatello's interest lie far more outside the dojo then in it though if they wanted to teach I'm sure they could do so. However Donatello would be far more interested in helping with math or sciences. Michaelangelo prefers cooking, baking," Splinter scrunched his nose up a little "Playing video games and things pertaining to enjoying life."

Mike shrugged indifferently "All work and no play makes Mike a boring turtle Master. Life is short...live it up."

Father sat back, " I wouldn't mind but I really don't want to encourage the children to use weapons. There is enough of that up above, with guns, knives and what have you."

"They do not have to learn weapons, and perhaps if they take a weapon in hand it could be the bo staff, no more than a walking stick to some but extremely effective if one knows how to use it," Splinter replied, "As Donatello is not fit to demonstrate perhaps I will do so." He stood up and bowed while heading into the centre of the large room. There was a winding staircase that led up to another tunnel section, but the large room at the bottom of the stairs was the perfect place for those who lived here to put on plays or shows from time to time.

At the moment many of the inhabitants stood on the stairs for viewing the sparring session and now eagerly watched whispering among themselves that the old rat couldn't be half as good as the display they had seen with the turtles, they were fully aware that Splinter had taught the turtles but he was older and not as agile. Still most of the people who lived in this distant world, eagerly watched any show or display put on, as in many ways, it was there only form of entertainment.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Michaelangelo join me."

Mike groaned and rolled his eyes, "Do I have to Master I just finished..." Mike began hopefully.

A sharp look from his mentor and a quick slash of the rat's tail was enough to alert Mike to not push his luck.

"Right with you, there is nothing I love better" Mike replied giving a large false grin.

Splinter crouched in the centre of the open space his walking stick poised, as he waited with his eyes narrowed.

"Three on one but he is, well he has to be around my age and..." father protested.

"That is just it, he wants to show you how effective the bo staff, or in this case his walking stick, is against other more dangerous weapons. Don't let Splinter fool you, he can hold his own in battle. He is not a Master for nothing." Don replied.

The three turtles charged, Splinter leaped up in the air, proving that in spite of his age, he was still agile. The ninja Master seemed to call upon all of his rat heritage to slip around his opponents, to dodge a blow or to know when to strike. By the time the quick session was over Splinter had disarmed all three of his sons, he paused letting his form slouch a bit, as he gave a heavy relaxed sigh. He leaned back on his cane, once again giving the impression he was far too stiff and sore to move as nimbly as he had moments ago.

Father sat back his eyes round with surprise, he saw the eager look of so many of the children gathered around "We'll consider it" he stated guardedly.

Some of those gathered groaned and rolled their eyes, even though they knew father was cautious above all else.

They convinced father and Vincent to let Don return home with them that very evening assuring them that Don would be well treated.

XXXX

The next few weeks it wasn't too strange to find one of the turtles heading to visit with the others who shared their sewer home, for Mike it was as if a whole new world had opened up for now he had other teenagers and young children to play games with, or share comics with, or ride skateboards, not to mention playing practical jokes or amusing one another in numerous other ways.

Don fixed up a computer for Mouse to use and Mouse was thrilled for a bit, but Don later found out that he was far more interested in what was inside the computer and how it worked the way it did, then in actually doing anything with it by looking things up or what have you. Don had returned to Mouse's home to find the computer torn apart and Mouse insisting "It worked better this way far more useful." Don didn't have the heart to correct his new friend, after all he knew that he had taken apart many items to see how they worked.

Another thing Don worked on was a wei-chi board for Vincent and any others who wanted to learn the game of Go, for he and Leo had been instructing Vincent in the game. Vincent was catching on quickly but he was still easy to beat as he had not picked up all the intricacies of the game.

Don wanted to do more and talked with Winslow and father about certain things that might be done to make things a bit more enjoyable, father was very strict on the rule of not bleeding too many resources from the world topside, for with the number of people they had to protect they could not allow an abundant use of electricity.

However those in the tunnels soon learned the turtles had such resources and many found their way to the turtle's homes at different times for movies, or playing video games. To the point Don finally encouraged father to permit him to set up a wide screen surround sound theatre system for them so that everyone could enjoy it without wearing out their welcome. He assured them that he could fix something up so that little was known topside. Thus Don, Winslow and Mouse were soon busy working on the idea.

Father had okayed lessons in self defense and so Leo and Raph soon became instructors, Leo handling the younger kids, where Raph got the older ones who often gave him lip. Raph liked their sass but let them know that as long as he was their Master they best behave.

Father and Splinter enjoyed many get together discussing medicine, books, and playing games of chess or wei-chi so that there could be at least two instructors for the game of Go.

The boys on rare occasions would invite Vincent along on training runs, at first father had been unsure about this practice, but the turtles had assured him that Vincent would not be fighting, not even if they came across anything and Leo made Vincent promise that at any time any of them felt there was danger or trouble that Vincent leave the area as quickly and silently as possible.

"It is for your own good Vincent there is no need for you to tangle with our enemies." Leo insisted, "If they find you with us, they will assume you are a part of our family, a new mutant and will look for you."

Father hadn't liked that warning but Vincent in his beguiling way assured father, that it was no more dangerous than visiting with Catherine. He would be extremely careful and listen to his friends for he was sure that with their skills they could care for themselves. Father heaved a resigned sigh and relented, hoping that he would not regret it in the long run.

Meanwhile Catherine, April and Casey Jones had gotten together for visits and to compare notes. Catherine had spent so many years keeping her secret from others, that she found it a tremendous relief to talk with others who seemed to understand the importance of their shared information. Here was finally someone who understood her fears for Vincent if he was ever found out, or how special and wonderful Vincent and his family were. In this way April and Casey became friends of those who shared the tunnels, and Catherine became friends with the turtles.

XXXX

It was a few months after Don had been injured and the boys, along with Vincent were on a training run around the city. Vincent had no problem keeping up with the turtles, not even when it came to leaping across roof tops, here then was a thrill, something he could do that many in his home would have to avoid. Vincent found a secret sort of pleasure in that as so often it was the other way around. He had visited Catherine earlier when Leo had dropped down on the balcony and invited him "If you want to join us, just let us know when you'll be ready."

With his cat like grace he had no problems with the jumps, though he could not perform some of gymnastic feats the boys performed around them. Vincent's chest heaved slightly from the exertion and his eyes sparkled. "I always enjoy the chance we have to do this" he confessed.

"Then we'll try and invite you more often" Leo remarked, "Though sometimes it isn't possible." He raised a hand gesturing for everyone to take a rest.

Vincent nodded "Because of your enemies."

"Exactly we have to be on the top of so many wanted lists" Mike laughed.

Raph smacked him and pulled on his bandanna tails. "I'm tired of the wrong people knowing about us and not enough of the right ones" he grunted a bit as he took out his water bottle and gulped from it, allowing some of the liquid to trickle out of his mouth and down his chin.

Vincent gazed at Raph, he was growing used to the more pessimistic, jaded view of the red masked turtle, "But in spite of it all we still find some of the right ones. One can not fully appreciate the sun without the rain."

Raph just shot a sour look towards their new friend, refusing to comment.

Leo grinned "You guys ready to move on? We could play some tag" he hinted.

His brothers smiled in return. Don nudged Vincent, "In this game of tag Leo will be it until he is tagged, whoever tags him then becomes it." he explained.

Vincent nodded understanding, tag seemed like a child's game yet with the element of leaping roof tops added into the equation, just made it a whole new game. He found that he wanted to join in, and was soon sprinting and leaping along side the others as they tried to catch up to Leo. None of them noticing a dark clothed figure who had spotted them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Worlds Below.**

**Disclaimer: **I own only the idea for this story. The characters are all from either the Beauty and Beast television show, or from the TMNT.

**Chapter Seven:**

The dark form silently watched the five shapes move off over the rooftops, their dark silhouettes quickly blending with the night shadows, a thin smile crossed his face, as he glanced at the enhanced photo on the digital camera in the palm of one hand, '_ Seems someone that the boss would show an interest in.'_ He mused to himself, while quickly trading the small digital camera for a cell phone speed dialing the number of one of his coworkers, who also happened to be on duty that night.

"The turtles are heading your way. Keep tabs on them but do not; I repeat **do not** interfere" he ordered, "We have a new player. Observe keep your distance and await further commands." He snapped briskly.

"Understood" the voice on the other end acknowledged.

"You better! You know the boss has ways of dealing with those who happen to disappoint him." He warned his fellow employee, it was not exactly a subtle or gentle reminder that when you worked in their company you did as you were told or suffered the consequences.

Agent Bishop, was a cold calculating and vindictive man and he had ruthlessly climbed his way to the top of one of the government's top secret agencies. Oh yes, there were rumours and hoaxes and the usual crack pots that tried to blow the cover over their job, the mysterious tales of the men in black, commonly known as MIBs. But for the most part the citizens of this great country believed whatever was fed to them to make them feel safe and secure in their homes.

He headed down to street level where a battered van sat, inside the van was tracking devices, high tech gadgets and everything they might need for routine surveillance. He radioed Bishop asking for secure channels and relaying the important information to report. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long, and in less then five minutes he heard the calm steady voice of Bishop coming through to him.

"This better be good Agent Taylor I am at the moment rather tied up with pressing business." Bishop snarled foregoing the usual preliminaries.

The device they were using to communicate with was not available to the general public, it was a holo communicator and due to it's advanced technologies no one could intercept or overhear those who used such a device.

"We found the targets, Agent Smith is keeping tabs on them as we speak, however they are out with a new subject." Taylor answered calmly, " I'm scanning the photos to you as we speak. His introduction could change our plans. Do you wish us to carry on or await new orders?" Taylor asked.

Bishop furrowed his brow as he reached for the pictures that had come through on his end. Any new mutant or alien life form always intrigued him, after all it was his job to know these things and whenever he could use it to his advantage. He firmly believed that you did not leave opportunity knocking and this was a clear case of opportunity practically breaking down the door. His sharp eyes seemed to devour the leonine face under the hood. A grim tight smile crossed his face for the briefest of moments.

"Agent Taylor, new orders. Leave the turtles but do whatever it takes to get him. I need to study him."

"Understood Boss, send us a helicopter or two." Taylor answered crisply.

"Try to take him down without his friends to interfere. I'll send the copters and what other help I can to make your task easier." Bishop warned.

Taylor nodded "Acknowledged base."

XXXX

Mike popped back on to the roof top holding the coveted prize, a cardboard box that steamed in the cool night air, the tantalizing aroma enough to make a turtle salivate like a Pavlovian dog.

"I'm talking about a deep dish, extra cheese, stuffed crust, major topping pizza." Mike declared lifting the lid with his free hand. Instantly many hands were vying for slices of the pie that was within, "A meal truly fit to care for those after work out munchies."

"I'm surprised it made it this far Mike" Raph commented.

"He _was_ under a time limit" Don pointed out kindly, "Not to mention Leo vowed to shiskabob him the next time he took off with our money; and our pie."

"Hurting Mike is always a great incentive and it makes you feel good about yourself afterwards" Raph agreed as he smacked Mike on the back of the head for no apparent reason, "Least it always works for me."

Vincent chuckled as he bit into his slice of pizza, long strands of cheese dangled between his mouth and the pie. The look on Vincent's face said that this was something that he was not really accustomed too as of yet.

Mike removed Vincent's cloak, that he had wrapped all around and about himself to complete the mission, "Thanks for the loaner Vincent, our plan was essential to it, in other words we couldn't have done it without you."

"You are welcome, but I would never have risked to do such a thing myself. Father feels I should stay hidden, and not reveal myself." Vincent explained.

Leo nodded "He cares for your welfare and your well being, but in New York it is easy enough to blend with your surroundings there are so many diverse groups of people here, not to mention the street people that most citizens tend to turn a blind eye, noticing very little of what is around them."

Raph smacked his lips "People are dumb and we ninja play to that,"

"I wouldn't go quite that far..." Don began countering Raph's statement.

Leo tensed, "Hold off guys I think we may have some company moving in. Vincent get out of here. You don't need to become involved with our enemies."

Vincent stood up scowling slightly "Perhaps I could stay and assist you." he offered.

"No offence Vincent but we don't need your help and your father would be opposed to it" Don insisted.

"Don's right get out of here." Raph snapped at their friend.

Vincent turned his head debating he could see the dark forms moving in from other buildings. While he knew his friends were right he didn't want to leave his friends behind. He had no desire to seem a coward.

"Vincent just go!" Leo barked, "**NOW!"**

Vincent snarled and whirled about taking off along a clear path leaving his four friends behind and hoping that they would be all right. He knew that this was what they were trained for, but he was also aware that sooner or later one of the turtles could die from a lucky strike of their enemy.

Leo watched Vincent's flight path, muttered to his brothers "I hope the Foot leave him alone" he pulled his katana listening to the soft ring of the metal as it came free from the scabbards, and stood at the ready with his backs against his brother's carapaces.

"I'm sure he can lose them if they do try to follow"Don remarked, "And it looks like they just want us." He said as the shadowy Foot soldiers landed on the roof and came towards the ninja brothers.

XXX

"Eagle has flown the nest. Team one keep tabs on him, Team two keep your ears open and insure he does not got to ground, the hunt is on. Let's take him out" Agent Taylor called to his operatives, "Close in and make no mistakes, this is the prize gentleman."

Vincent moved to a fire escape and was about to plunge down it when something came out of the dark shadows, a silent shot and a weapon directed his way. Vincent backed up growling softly baring his teeth. He scented something in the wind, and he furrowed his brow above his eyes before he scrambled off in a new direction, in hopes of evading those who were after him.

XXX

Mike blocked a sword blow from the left while trying to disarm the soldier of his weapon, but the orange masked turtle lacked the leverage and before he could correct the mistake was almost disarmed himself. Mike countered by grapping a staff directed his way and hitting it into the stomach of the soldier who eased his grip allowing Mike to pull the sword from the soldier's hand, "Don't you dudes ever get the gut feeling that messing with us is bad news?"

Don blocked a high strike and swept another solider off his feet, before jamming his bo to the rear, hitting a soldier in the neck.

"Nice move Donny"Raph complimented his brother as he punched one soldier in the face, "That is going give him a bad out look people." He remarked seeing that he had hit the soldier in the eye. Raph was as usual focusing strongly on his opponents and bringing them down in short order.

Leo kept part of his focus on his brothers, and part on the battle that waged around him. He knew his brothers were skilled and could care for themselves, but that didn't mean they couldn't make a mistake or find themselves in trouble and Leo wanted to be ready to act if any of his brothers needed him.

XXX

Vincent was starting to realize that there was no safe place to get down into the tunnels where he might be able to lose his pursuers. It seemed no matter where, or when or how he tried to get down there was someone waiting below him ready to drive him back. Not to mention the people that Vincent could scent nearby who were closing in on him and constantly shooting at him. There was no doubt he was being hunted.

Now every fire escape, drain spout and other means of getting below were a danger or a threat to him. He didn't dare go to a 'friend' topside for he knew that these enemies would follow and perhaps endanger them as well.

He raised his head allowing the hood to fall open as he snarled in anger, his hearing picked up the slight whirring chopping noise of a helicopter coming into the area, as the hunters closed in around them.

"He's getting agitated. Let's bring him down." Taylor demanded as he shone the spotlight on Vincent, causing the beast below him to wince and shield his eyes. Taylor shot and the dart hit Vincent firmly.

Vincent roared in a mixture of pain and fury, he lunged at one of the people on the roof top, picked him up by the throat snarling into the terrified pasty white face of the hunter before tossing his crumpled lifeless form into another corner.

Vincent felt another dart hit in his back and he snarled before taking off, at a much slower staggering run.

Another Agent drew closer and shot at Vincent this one too, Vincent killed with a quick slashing strike of his hands.

XXX

Don's chest heaved as he brought his staff down on the Foot soldier's head.

"Where'd they all go?" Raph wondered looking at the still forms on the rooftops, he was still eager and ready for battle.

"It looks like they are heading home with their tails between their legs" Mike reported laughing, as he pointed out the surviving Foot beating a hasty retreat.

"I don't understand" Leo muttered, "Why would they attack so quickly just to leave unless..." He gasped eyes growing large, inhaling sharply as he realized the truth. "Divide and conquer. Quick we have to find Vincent, make sure that he got home safe." Leo announced.

The others scrambled quickly to obey Leo each of them suddenly gripped with that uncomfortable desperate fear, that it was Vincent the Foot had wanted, and his life was now in danger. They had played into the enemies hand's and none of them cared for that in the least.

Yet it was, they all knew, the only thing that made sense considering the short intense battle.

XXX

Taylor watched as finally the beast crumpled to the roof top. _" He must have a high metabolism to have gone so far after so much tranq in his system.' _He told himself. From his perch in the copter he could see the other agents warily surrounding the beast, they had learned from the dead to be careful, the beast was dangerous. As most injured animals would be, at least it was no longer a threat to the citizen's of New York.

Taylor watched as Vincent raised his head one last time, the agents quickly shuffled back, then with an exhausted groan the beast collapsed and laid still. "Bring the copter down. Let's get this thing contained and back to base before it wakes up." he ordered simply.

All in all it had been a good nights work.

XXX

Raph held up a tranquilizer dart "I'd say he did run into some trouble."

Leo narrowed his eyes "We have to see if he did make it home or is now captive." He announced.

The other three turtles cast wary uneasy glances at one another, none of them cared to break the news to Father that Vincent may have been taken by the enemy, but they all knew they could not leave him in the dark about his son's whereabouts either.

Leo looked off at New York's skyline knowing by the look of the sky that they didn't have many hours left to look, "Raph you and Don see what you can learn up here. Mike and I will go talk to father." he decided.

They separated, not talking but silently wishing the other team luck.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**World's Below**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters used in this story.

**Chapter Eight:**

Making their way into the sewer and to Vincent's home was not without its problems, or difficulties, as there happened to be just enough Foot around the sewers to make the task ten times worse then it would have been under normal circumstances.

Mike and Leo found they had to stop often fighting off anyone foolish enough to get close and then when catching a reprieve they would move off into the tunnels in hopes of throwing off pursuers and spies, while at the same time not attracting attention of any scouts in the area.

"The last thing we need is to lead the Foot right to Vincent's home" Leo grumbled, gritting his teeth at the many delays.

"Maybe they think we are leading them to our home" Mike suggested helpfully.

Leo scowled, "We don't need to do that either Mike" Leo declared, he heaved an exasperated sigh "Stick close don't make a sound and let's try this again." Leo said as he moved off.

XXXX

Raph crossed his arms over his plastron, "I say we go after Karai and her stinkin' Foot soldiers" He announced, not for the first time.

Don rolled his eyes "Raph that's your answer to everything and you can be as irritating as Mikey is when you talk like that."

"Impossible!" Raph shook his head, "No one is as irritating as Mike."

Don gave him a sour look "Don't count on it" he muttered.

Raph gave an indifferent shrug "It works Don" he pointed out bluntly, "I don't see why for just once in our pathetic lives we can't be different and bring the fight to them."

"Water wears down rock by going over and around it" Don answered simply, "Now will you help me look for clues." He asked trying to keep his tone from being too pleading.

Raph grunted, "Depends will you let me blow somethin up?"

Don groaned and hit his forehead with the flat of his palm as he shot a frustrated but scathing glare towards his oblivious red masked brother "If it means you will cooperate and actually help..." Don began.

Raph nodded.

"Fine. But it won't be tonight" Don gave in, then muttered under his breath "getting as bad as Mike and I don't know which is worse."

"Hell I don't care if we **are** ninja it's not over until there is an explosion ." Raph insisted firmly.

XXXX

Vincent pushed up on his arms, his hair hanging down into his face, he slowly managed to push himself into a sitting position. He gave a slow shake of his head, tossing locks of blond mane everywhere, and revealing glimpses of the small cage that he was now enclosed in.

It was not the first time Vincent had been caged by some one of the outside world, there had been a time, someone had become blinded and some one had found him, locking him into a cage of some small apartment or warehouse. Catherine, father, all his friends and family from below and above had searched in vain for him. No matter how he raged he could not break free and his impaired vision would make it difficult to return home even if by some luck he managed to break free. A drug addict and a prostitute who stayed at the place had aided him in his escape. Proving that while the world above had it's dark side it had some rather unlikely angels too.

"A very interesting specimen" came a cold calculating voice from behind him.

Vincent stood and turned to face the speaker snarling and bearing his teeth, allowing a low growl to rumble from his throat.

"High aggressive tendencies, powerful. The blood for it is quite odd the, there is human DNA in it but there is a large part of it that remains unconfirmed" the speaker droned on, "We are going have to see what makes this animal tick."

Vincent growled louder, all ready not caring for the man in the black three piece suit who stood out of reach, watching him in a predatory way.Vincent huffed flashing his sharp teeth, while wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Bishop smirked as if amused, but undaunted by the display "Settle down beast. You are going learn that there is but one law here" Bishop paused, "And it's my law. If you have any intelligence you will obey and not fight it. Not like that poor sap against the wall" Bishop gestured to a far wall, where a large alligator mutant was displayed as a trophy, preserved and stuffed to look like it was alive. Bishop gave a smirk "Your turtle friends sold you out. Just like they sold out him. They don't care about you."

Vincent shook his head in denial "That's not true" he declared. He knew the turtles, he trusted them.

Bishop laughed, "Oh you think so huh? Well, will see if you change your mind about that later on."

XXX

Leo and Mike finally managed to give the slip to the remaining Foot soldiers and back tracked to the section of tunnels that they could use to get around the abyss, a large cavern that dropped miles down, according to Vincent none of their people knew where the bottom was, that they had once tried to use rope to reach the bottom but after adding many lengths of rope it had never touched ground, there was only a thin path around the abyss and many of the tunnel children would dare each other to travel a path along the way.

Once past the abyss they considered themselves on Vincent's home grown and it wasn't far from there to Father's library. The library was just off of Vincent's room, almost every corner of the room was taken up with books, of all shapes, sizes and conditions.

Books filled the numerous shelves lined up and stacked to get as many in as possible, the desks, chairs and floor itself held stacks of books leaving barely room to walk or move between them, the piles were all neat and organized, Father could find any one in a matter of minutes, and his library included the great literary works, Shakespeare, Dickens, Browning, Kipling- and oh Vincent had loved the stories of the little wolf boy Mowgli as a child, and had often pretended to be the wolf boy from the Jungle Book. There was also books on every type of science, flora, fauna, astronomy, medicinal, chemistry and more. There was books on art and the great artists and books of religion. In fact there was probably a book for every interest, need or desire in that room; and father was continually adding more to his collection.

Everyone in the tunnels read and memorized large passages of the books but the true bibliotech was father himself, and Father practically lived in the library, the same way Splinter spent a great deal of his time in meditation- age did have it's rewards- so it was natural to make the library the first stop.

Father heard the soft cough and turned to see the two ninja turtles, bleeding from fresh wounds, and bringing with them a sense of discomfort. Father swallowed quickly, a and turned to clear a stack of books off a chair and placing them carefully on another pile before turning and sinking into the cushion, he absently pushed his glasses up on his nose, all ready certain of what news they brought he preferred to hear it sitting down. "There has been some trouble hasn't there?" He inquired cutting right to the chase, "I suppose it involves Vincent as well, and the news isn't good considering how late it is?" he added. His silent rebuke of _'I have been fretting and concerned the later it gets and now my worse fears are true. You have gotten him in trouble, and now what?' _rang through his own mind.

The turtles were aware of his thoughts and Mike shifted a bit, humbly hanging his head, he arched an eye ridge in surprise at father's words though and then looked to Leo to take the lead, good as he was with words, Mike knew he had a tendency to put his foot in his mouth and it was wiser to let Leo speak in situations like this.

Leo took a deep breath and took a step forward and bowed low to Father, " Regrettably you are correct on both counts. Our enemy came upon us and we ordered Vincent to leave to get to safety" Leo explained, " I had a feeling that he wanted to stay but he was persuaded in the end to go. Which is just as well the Foot clan's vendetta is with us, not with you or those who live here. They must have taken Vincent while he tried to get back home. They may try to use him as bait for my brothers and I."

Father's eyes narrowed at the news and he hung his head with a wearied, exhausted sigh.

"I promise you father on our honour we will find Vincent and return him to you safely" Leo vowed.

Father nodded silently, realizing that Vincent might need help and his min whirled with possible plans and strategies to find his son, he was not going leave any stone unturned in the search, Vincent was special, not just to him but all who lived here. "You might not be able to do this alone" he remarked, doing his best to keep any recriminations from his tone.

It was he, and a handful of others who had first set up this place of refuge and healing to this day he remained one of the leaders and guiding members of those who lived there, after all most major decisions, except for emergency situations, was voted upon by all.

"We know where the Foot are and your people shouldn't;t have to deal with them. I'll just have a pleasant talk with the current leader Karai" Leo hastened to assure father.

Mike made a snorting noise from behind Leo and the blue masked turtle shot a venomous look his brother's way.

"**What?"** Mike demanded spreading his hands wide, "I didn't do anything" he protested his innocence.

"Your not helping" Leo muttered out of the side of his mouth.

Father shot a direct stare at Leo "What if you are wrong and Vincent isn't there, perhaps these Foot" Father seemed stuck on the word as if unable to label a body part as a group of beings, "You can check out your leads and if you are right that's good," he suggested, "But in the meantime it might be wise to keep the lines of communication open to insure that nothing is over looked, just in case your hunch doesn't pay off."

Leo considered father's words, it seemed to him an unnecessary thing to do, after all Vincent had to be locked up by the Foot somewhere, but keeping busy might ease some of the stress and worries that might otherwise show themselves when one was just sitting and fretting over other possible scenarios. Not to mention that it did make sense to utilize every resource that was available to him, giving less chance for a trail to grow cold.

Leo was used to going with the most likely and working his way down, if only because he didn't have a large enough clan to disperse or use to seek out every trail following it to the dead end or gold.

"All right do what you can. We will use everything in our ability to return him." Leo agreed. He cleared his throat a bit " I hope you bear us no ill will due to this though father, really we felt that the Foot would leave Vincent alone it was only after wards I realized I made the mistake I had made."

Father groaned, heaving a sigh as he rubbed his chin. "Honestly a part of me, a very human part of me does want to hold you entirely responsible for this" he confessed, "However Vincent chooses to risk his life by going above, no matter how I try to keep him. What is it they say, no one can hold the sand in their hand when it is clenched in a fist? Vincent's love for Catherine pulls him above, it is stronger then any fears, doubts or suspicions of those who would be against him above." Father gave a wearied smile, "Let us say that you are partially responsible and there is a chance that Vincent may make it home yet without our assistance; In the off chance that is impossible I would rather be prepared."

XXXX

Don and Raph hurried towards Vincent's home in hopes of catching up with Leo, as they had found some important information. The two moved quickly wasting no time, but slowed down enough so those who worked the perimeters of Vincent's home territory could identify them as friends, and not send an alarm ringing through the pipes of an intruder. As they raced by one check point, Don wondered to himself if he ought to set up those on such duties with cell phones.

Don had helped them rig up a better alarm system but the tunnel dwellers seemed quite content to continue with tapping messages on the ancient pipes. It was a fairly good system actually as it alerted both good and bad news quickly to wide areas of their home. After all a message on the pipe be it flood, intruder, supplies left at, could be understood by most those who lived there, and they could then prepare. While a phone message might not go through well due to inadequate signals under ground or other types of interference, meaning some people might never get the message.

The turtles were now as familiar with these section of tunnels as they were with their own, so they didn't have to slow down for much and reached the library in record time. Don took note that Mary, and Mouse were also sitting in the library, along with Pascal and Winslow. Mouse raised his head to give an accusing stare their way.

"Mouse told you they were trouble" he declared firmly, making a shooing motion with one arm.

"That is of little help to us or Vincent Mouse. They did what they could I'm sure." Mary corrected, kindly.

Leo turned to face his two brothers who were puffing only slightly, he arched his eye ridge silently questioning them.

"Leo this give you an idea who we are really after?" Don inquired holding up the pair of sunglasses.

Leo made a face and almost as instantly it vanished as if it had never been.

Father dismissed it with a shrug "Many people topside wear sunglasses it means nothing."

"Most people don't wear them at night" Raph pointed out.

"Not only that these glasses are designed for night vision" Don stated, "They must have fallen out of someone's pocket" Don added, then he dropped the rest of the information, " Found on a rooftop near some broken tranq darts."

Mary raised her head, "So what exactly does that mean?" she wondered.

Don and Leo stared at each other in silence, communicating, without voicing a word, finally Leo gave a subtle nod.

"It seems that Vincent has not been captured by the enemies who over took us tonight" he admitted, "Instead he is being held by someone who is far more dangerous to us. A man known as Bishop" Leo explained, "He has a tendency for causing trouble to anyone who does not meet his criteria for being a normal human, yet I and my brothers suspect that he isn't fully human either. He also works for the government."

Father's face grew very pale at the news, "Experimenting on people like Vincent and yourself?" he asked.

It was a loaded question and not one that Leo cared to answer, but he had no real choice he would not lie to this man any more then he could lie to his own father.

"It is one way of putting it, though the words torture and abuse seem far more adequate. We have a friend Leatherhead, a mutant gator, who has also suffered at Bishop's hands" Leo acknowledged reluctantly, "Due to that Leatherhead is not always the most stable person to deal with."

Don scowled, "But Leatherhead disappeared a few weeks back Leo. I know we didn't think much of it then as he often goes off on his own, but he isn't normally gone this long" Don stated softly so none of the others could hear his comment.

Mouse gave a firm nod of his head "Trouble! See Mouse is right. Mouse warned you, should have listened" he accused the others.

Raph glowered at the boy "You ain't helping matters kid." He snapped.

The new knowledge of what they were facing, and the trouble Vincent was in slowly sank into everyone gathered within the crowded room.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Worlds Below**

**Disclaimer: **I deny any ownership of any character used in this story. The turtles and their friends, enemies are owned by Mirage. Beauty and the Beast Characters are owned by Ron Koslow. I own absolutely nothing. Kinda sad huh?

**Author's Note: **When I started this chapter, almost a month ago, I had visions of it being more action, more of the fight scenes for the latter part of the story. Then life intruded as it often does and a lot of what I had planned I just didn't feel like writing at that time. Now, that part of the story has sort of changed, less fighting and action but I couldn't get it right. Sorry, I'm afraid this is as good as it's going get. R

**Chapter Nine:**

It took some time, all of them dreading the passing days, running themselves ragged to search down any clue, not a single member leaving anything to chance. Father concerned for Vincent's disappearance had stayed up late, organizing and speaking to as many members, both in and out of the tunnels, as possible. "Leave nothing to chance, any rumour or suspicion of it, do your best to check it out or if it is too dangerous at least let someone know of what you have learned." Father urged, "We must find Vincent, at any cost and the sooner the better."

The turtles of course had their own brand of information that they could follow through on. Don was fully aware that he could not hack into any computer run by Bishop, or his members simply due to the secure information that was stored there, and those keeping that information longed to have it strictly confidential, made hacking into the computers darn near impossible. Nine times out of ten if Don had tried such an approach he might only end up losing valuable information of his own.

Don however had other resources to use and follow through on. Such as planting a device on any of Bishop's helicopters or other transport if they could find it. Don also went to where Leatherhead had lived, until their friend had disappeared, and with his brothers help searched through the mutant gator's home in search of any clue, or remote possibility of where Vincent was at the moment. Leo and Splinter worked together using meditation to reach out and hopefully connect with Vincent.

So it was that little was left to chance, and everyone did everything within their capabilities to track down Vincent, each of them aware that every passing day without an answer was another day of torture and trouble for a friend. Yet, none of them gave up hope for there was a chance and as Catherine put it, one evening while they gathered in father's library, "There is hope for Vincent for I still feel him very strongly we do have a bond."

Splinter arched his eye ridges at these words, "Perhaps Miss Chandler, you might be willing to assist Leonardo and I in a small exercise" The Ninja Master hinted. "If your bond is sufficient enough to permit you to know he is alive, then perhaps Leonardo and I can connect to it and use it to find Vincent," Splinter explained more fully.

Catherine nodded "Sure, but what do I have to do?" She wondered.

"It is simple really Catherine all you have to do is relax and think about Vincent, Master Splinter and I can do the rest." Leonardo replied.

Father chuckled when he heard these words from the blue masked turtle, " I'm sure that is nothing too difficult" he teased lightly, his eyes sparkled ever so slightly, though he like many of the other tunnel dwellers were tired and exhausted from searching out every possible clue they had come across.

Catherine ducked her head, her blond hair falling in front of her face hiding the blush that came there.

Splinter smiled, "There is no need to be embarrassed about your feelings, they are admirable and it gives me hope that if someone such as you, Miss Chandler can care so for Vincent, then there is a chance that my sons, too, will not have to be alone."

With Catherine's help and the two turtles focused in meditation as they were, this time, Splinter and Leo both got information that let them know where Vincent was hiding.

"He's still in New York, he hasn't left for area 51 as of yet." Leo gasped as he came out of meditation.

"So it would seem, my son, but what better place to hide then under our nose, and it is highly possible that Bishop feels that what needs to be done can be done efficiently enough without resorting to going elsewhere and what ever it is, it may still be a part of a larger plan." Splinter agreed.

"A larger plan that we can't permit to be used, not if Vincent is a part of his schemes, and I'm sure he is." Leo admitted.

"Where is he?" Father demanded.

"In a base set under the water of the Hudson river," Leo answered. "Looks like we have some work to do, and I best get April and Casey to help us."

"I will be joining you too my Son," Splinter declared, "for we can leave nothing to chance not where Bishop is concerned." Splinter said, no more but his thoughts were on his own son and how badly this man Bishop had hurt him. Splinter had never felt such anger, mixed in with fear as he had at that one time.

Father scowled, he knew that these new found friends were probably best suited for the whole mission, and he doubted there was little if anything at all, that they could do. "Send messages if you learn of anything, or need assistance of any kind that we might be able to help with; we will have every extra person available listening on the pipes for word from you."

"We will father," Leo bowed to the old man, " tonight we will insure that your son returns to you."

Waiting had irked all of the turtles, especially as they were all fully knowledgeable of what Bishop was capable of. Though it had rankled at Leo the most, and now the leader, of the team vowed silently to himself that he would not return without Vincent, that it was time, indeed well past time, to restore honour. A ninja was fully aware when to be patient but also there was a time for patience to end, while the time to strike had not yet come it would soon be at hand.

XXX

"We can't waste any more time, and we are all aware of the precaution and security Bishop normally has we just have to use what is best. The base has to lie somewhere around this area." Don pointed to a section on a map, he glanced at April, "If you can cause some false alarm, or interference about five minutes after we hit the water it may give us a slight advantage, not much but we have to use what we've got."

"I'll see what I can do Don." April promised.

"No matter what this is not going be a piece of cake." Leo muttered.

"We have no other choice though Leo," Raph reminded his brother.

"I'm aware of that, but still going in blind this feels...too much like a trap" Leo muttered his misgivings.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Mike sighed, "C'mon let's go get Vincent." Mike pleaded.

Don packed a pack back of some possible useful items they could use once inside of Bishop's base, and then they gathered in the van and drove down to the river, stopping a good four miles away or more from the site of the base, and as an extra precaution on the opposite side from where they figured the base to be.

"Good luck guys and be careful" April said as she watched the turtles leave the van and head towards the river's edge, Casey at their side. He too, was suited up for diving in the cold water, he was to be the main distraction to dive in and act like he was planting bombs on the base, simply to distract and possibly lure some of the fun away from the turtles who wanted to sneak in. It was a risky plan, but Casey had not wanted to be left out of the fun and had insisted on helping out somehow and all of the mutants were very much aware, that if Casey was denied, he would show up any ways and possibly get himself into more trouble then he could get out of, and so it was decided to work Casey into the plan, and at least have an idea of where and what their friend was up to.

Infiltrating the underwater base, would not be easy for the turtles and their Master, and they knew there was no possible way to sneak into the base totally unobserved, the best they could do was cut down on some of the problem by using their friend as a distraction, and by going for less obvious means of getting in and out again.

Hiding in the shadows of the banks, one could see a definite area that clearly looked as if it had been built or changed to accommodate something fairly new, yet still keep it hidden. Many people may have passed it by, but the turtles, being ninja and well trained, were observant in such things and so they knew it for what it was. Keeping to the debris that littered the river the floor, allowing Casey to make his move. It wasn't long before some other divers came out to inspect what the lone diver was doing near their site.

The turtles moved in to where they had seen the drivers emerge, and making their way quickly into the closing door. Water flushed out of the system through some vents and they felt as if the small room they were in was going up. Don looked around "Some form of elevator, but I don't think we will be going too high up. Not enough room on the ceiling for all of us to hide there."

"Mike, Raph get your weapons ready" Leo ordered, "When the doors open get ready to get out fast."

Mike grinned a bit his body tensed as he waited, the room came to a sharp halt, but Mike had been expecting it and only rocked a little on the balls of his feet. As the door swung open Mike darted out nunchuk swinging, Raph jumped, curling his body into an agile flip, dropping down in the hallway his left hand punched out at a guard moving in, the hilt of his weapon hitting the person hard in the face. There were only five or six guards in the hallway, perhaps waiting to deploy out of the hidden base.

It was clear they hadn't been expecting an attack for they didn't have any weapons ready, and by the time they realized the situation at hand it was far too late to call an alarm or remedy the fact. Leo grabbed one guy that hadn't been totally knocked unconscious in the fray "Where is Bishop?" Leo growled, as he held the man in front of his sneering face.

Raph growled, "Give him to me Leo, let's send him down to the water and Don can rig the elevator to be his watery tomb."

Don cracked his knuckles "It would be my pleasure."

The captured guard rolled his eyes, he was used to the rough treatment, he could handle torture it was part of their training after all, but the sight of the four turtles, and rumours of what they had done in other situations, plus his own self preservation kicking in the man caved "Down the hall to the left, straight to a large circular area, behind a red door is the lab. That is where you will find him." He blabbered.

"Awww he talked Leo. He's no fun!" Mike moaned, "And I was going show him how many different things I could do with my chucks."

Leo smiled, "Go ahead and show him." He pushed the man towards Mike.

Mike rapped a chuk handle onto the fellow's head fully knocking him out, before turning to follow the others to the lab. Mike shuddered slightly as he recalled the time Bishop had held him prisoner, it had only been for a short while, and thank goodness Splinter had arrived, but there was times that memory stirred and would rear it's head. _It's different this time though,_ Mike assured himself, _Besides we have to help Vincent._ That thought was more then enough to spur Mike along behind his brothers.

As they moved along the hallway they dodged certain guards or other inhabitants of the station, there didn't seem to be a lot of people but, this was most likely a smaller base. The sound of foot steps caused the turtles and Splinter to take refuge where they could, waiting in shadows or on ceilings before moving on. Until they neared the circular room.

Leo went to enter it and found that he could not pass the door way. "Some sort of force field is blocking it, but how do we get it down."

"Using the computers from in there" Don suggested gesturing beyond the door to where a large computer console sat, " Or by the use of an ace in the hole, better known as..." he began, the other smiled and joined in as he said "April." Don pulled out his communicator "April can you hear me. Get a lock on our position and see if you can bring down a force field that is in the surrounding area."

A static filled reply came back "I'll see what I can do give me a minute or two Don."

Splinter's nose wrinkled and his ears twitched ever so slightly back and forth, his brow furrowed as he considered it. "I do not like this my Sons." He declared after a moments thought, "I'm going back to check some of the other doors we passed along the way. If April is successful go forward with caution" he turned and gave Raph a stern look, " All of you heed your instincts and be on your guard." With that said the rat turned and headed back the way they had come.

Splinter paused and checked the first door going back towards the elevator, with an ear cocked to the door, he listened but heard nothing. He softly grasped the door knob in his hand and turned it, as expected it was locked, by a coded pad near the door. Splinter sighed, he had no knowledge of working such devices, if it was just a matter of using a lock pick then that would not deter him for long, but the technology that went into these coded pads were quite beyond him.

The ninja Master moved swiftly to another door and this one was not locked. Splinter entered the room with his cane at the ready, he sensed more then saw the weapon that swung his way, with his walking stick raised the Master blocked it. He heard a click of a gun and with lithe moves, jumped, ducked and darted away and around the fire from the gun. While doing his best to dodge the bullets Splinter was able to get a bead on his attacker. he jammed his staff right towards his opponents belly, then as the guy gasped dropping the gun, and hunching slightly over, Splinter rapped the person on the back of the head.

Assured that the fellow was not about to get up, Splinter checked him for anything that might be of value and saw a form of ID card in a pocket. He chuckled as he pocketed the card and then, scanned the room. There was some furniture off to one side, and some bookcases along the far wall. It didn't look like a great deal. But something _just_ didn't feel right.He moved over to the bookcases and noted one book seemed to stick out from the rest.

_' Either this is a trap or it is hiding something_,' the rat mused as he looked at the possibilities, standing well back he took his walking cane and knocked the book off the shelf, nothing happened but Splinter could see a device to swipe the card into. '_Before I go any further I think I will go back and get my sons.'_ he vowed to himself.

Splinter hastened back and got there just as April managed to drop the force field, "Go no further" he commanded sharply, "But follow after me."

Raph snarled, "But..." he began.

"Raphael do not argue. **COME!**" Splinter countered.

Grumbling and muttering under his breath Raph complied with his mentor, following him to the room where Splinter handed Don the card. Don swiped it and entered a number that he found on the back of the card, a hidden door swung open beyond was Bishop and a battered looking Vincent chained to a table, Vincent was snarling and bearing his teeth as he panted heavily from the torture he'd been undergoing.

"Bishop!" Leo snapped drawing his katana.

The man whirled, "How'd you find your way here?" Bishop wondered.

Splinter chuckled, "Nothing like an old rat to know where the dead ends are in a maze. Donatello, Michaelangelo get Vincent free and out of here."

"You are not taking him." Bishop snapped.

"A sentient being is not yours to keep and torture" Don snapped then his eyes fell on the gator that was mounted on the far side of the room. He gasped slightly, eyes growing round in surprise and painful recognition before they became very hard, and menacing.

Raph charged Bishop with Leo maneuvering around their nemesis to block him from escaping. Splinter used his body to block and cause interference between the two sons who were after Bishop, and the two who were springing Vincent from the chains.

"Come on Vincent, we are getting you home." Mike soothed as he kept a close eye on the battle that was raging on. "Just lean on us."

"I wish I could get a piece of him. He killed Leather head." Don complained.

"I saw but you know we gotta obey Master Splinter, maybe another time bro" Mike sympathized , for he too wanted a bit of Bishop's hide.

Bishop staggered, as he tried to move away from the slashing blow of one of Leo's swords, he managed to slip away behind Leo and ran a foot or two to a computer and pressed a button, just as Raph came up and punched him in the head.

The room suddenly began to fill with water, and Bishop dived into the water.

"Quick after him!" Leo stated sharply.

"No we can't afford to go after him and have Vincent or the rest of us perish in some other trap. Let him go" Splinter advised, though his hair bristled at the very thought. "We must make use of this to get free." The ninja Master took a deep breath of air filling his lungs before diving under the water that was rapidly filling the room.

XXXX

It took a bit to escape and get up into the air, the turtles contacted April and Casey assuring them that the mission was successful and they would assist Vincent home, they then headed for the nearest sewer entrance, they had been traveling through the passages for some time when Vincent paused "Someone is following us." he huffed wearily.

"No way." Leo disputed.

"It is **him**" Vincent snarled, "I feel it. He wants me." Vincent trembled.

Splinter coughed from the river water he swallowed, "I have thought that I sensed something too. But..." he shrugged before leaning heavily against his walking cane.

Vincent nodded, "Bring him to the abyss, lure him there if you can. I will meet you there and care for the rest." Vincent declared, though exhausted and hurting, Vincent knew he had to protect his family and he called upon his own reserves and massive strength to see him through this last bit. He moved off not in his normal pace but still pushing himself to move as fast as possible.

The turtles nodded to each other, knowing they had to lure whoever was following them, and at the same time allow Vincent enough of a chance to reach the destination. Don had a feeling he knew what Vincent had planned at the abyss but he would not know for sure until they arrived. Knowing what was necessary the turtles went a round about way, at one point Don took a different turn from his brothers and traveled the sewer pipes to get around and behind, catching sight of the person who followed them.

His lips tightened and he then moved off towards his brothers, "It is Bishop." Don whispered upon catching up.

"That surprises you?" Mike asked.

"No, not at all." Don admitted wearily.

"Let's start to run." Leo replied simply, he like the rest of his brothers was aware that they were drawing near the abyss.

Vincent had shown them this strange wonder of his home area, it was a deep cavernous hole that dropped down many feet, some of the inhabitants said it was bottomless for there had been a time out of curiosity they had tied many feet of rope together and put a weight on one end, no matter how far they had lowered the rope it hadn't touched bottom. There was a thin path that skirted the abyss and many of the tunnel dwelling children played games there challenging their friends to run faster along the ledge or other similar tests to see how brave someone was, in the way that children would play no matter where they could be found.

The turtles easily moved along the narrow ledge path and passed where Vincent stood hidden in a niche amongst some of the rocks, Vincent braced himself and waited, his senses tuned. He heard the cautionary sound of footfalls on the rocks, and he snarled silently, his lip curled.

As Bishop drew near Vincent pounced one hand shot out, and he gave an angry roar as he grabbed Bishop by the throat, his clawed hand closing tight, his sharp nails digging into the skin. Vincent dangled Bishop over the deep hole of the abyss, he pulled Bishop closer until the man's face was hardly an inch away from the angry snarling mouth. Vincent growled, and then flung Bishop out and down into black depth beyond. He staggered back blinking slightly, his chest huffing.

Leo came and touched Vincent's shoulder form behind, causing his friend to whirl and growl, "Vincent, you did the right thing. With Bishop alive he would only have caused more trouble for everyone."

Vincent's brow furrowed with concern, "It might have been the right choice Leonardo, but I do not care to give in to that side of me..." He tried to explain, he cast a glance down to his hands, "I know what I am, I do not regret it. But one must aspire to greater things." He said wearily.

Leo nodded he had a feeling he understood what his friend was trying to say, "Come on let's go home." He suggested in reply, the only one he could give, under the circumstances.

TBC


	11. epilogue

**Worlds Below**

**Epilogue:**

Vincent staggered a bit, and Mike and Raph gladly helped support their friend, back to father's library where he and many of the tunnel citizens waited anxiously for word, though the pipes had all ready been ringing the news of the intruder in their midst and Vincent return. For many of those gathered in the room, only seeing Vincent for themselves would really put an end to their concerns.

Catherine rose suddenly and left the room, father smiled "They must be getting closer." He announced, though everyone was fully aware of that fact.

She returned with her arms around Vincent, father got up and went to hug, his adopted son. Vincent wrapped an arm around him.

"I was worried about you." Father scolded.

"You know I would not have caused you any pain if I could have prevented it" Vincent replied wearily.

"You need medical attention" Father noted, "We can't have infection getting into those wounds." He glanced quickly at the turtles, with the numerous cuts they had sustained and Splinter who was soaked. "Some dry clothes, hot soup and tea for all of you if you like."

Mary got up "I'll bring some," She offered quickly.

Mouse smiled, "You brought Vincent home. Mouse thanks turtles. Mouse not know if he could trust turtles. Mouse trust now" he offered his hand.

"Oh is that all it takes to earn your trust" Raph grunted.

Father turned and bowed to the four turtles and Splinter " It is a great joy having him back here."

Splinter returned the bow " I understand your happiness. But we were merely returning the favour, for you returned Donatello to us first." He shook his head, "I know I would appreciate something warm about now."

Father nodded, "But the man who did this..." he began uneasily.

" I dropped him down the abyss Father. He is no more." Vincent stated simply.

Don, Raph, Mike and Leo glanced at one another, wondering if they ought to say something. Mike began to open his mouth, but Raph smacked him on the back of the head, and Leo gave Mike a stern glare speaking silently that there would be time for that later, they all knew that Bishop had survived many things a normal human wouldn't. This was not the time to spoil the victory though, there would be time later to warn their friends and in the meantime they, themselves would have to be more vigilante.

XXXX

Life has an awful way of intruding and so it was well over a week, before the turtles saw Vincent again, they had been preoccupied with the Foot, for some time and had decided to meet with all their new friends and arranged to meet with Vincent in the chamber of winds, which caught the cross current of drafts from subways, and who knows what other places, it howled and often made musical notes in the holes along the chamber walls.

"How ya feelin Vincent?" Mike hailed upon seeing his friend.

"Much better I do heal quickly." Vincent gave a faint smile, "But father is very worried when I go topside now" He furrowed his brow, " I hate to cause him such concerns, but there are times it can't be avoided."

"He is your father, they tend to worry. Even though they know how careful or capable of caring for yourself you may be" Leo stated, placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder. He took a breath as he was about to say something and found Vincent speaking with him "There is something I must tell you."

Mike laughed, "Jinx."

Vincent chuckled a little, "You first Leonardo." he stated.

"Look we haven't heard or seen anything of Bishop..." Leo began.

"Why should you, he is down the abyss." Vincent replied.

" There have been times before when we thought that Bishop was finished, that there was no way he could escape or come back to haunt us," Leo explained, "Yet he seems to have more lives then..." Leo paused.

"A cat?" Vincent concluded knowing his friend meant no harm.

"Exactly, in other words don't be too surprised if he returns. If we find anything we will let you know." Leo concluded. "The thing is now Bishop knows of you, he will be looking for you; if by some miracle he has survived yet again."

"What was it you wanted to say Vincent?" Don wondered.

" I thank you for letting me know this, but" Vincent bowed his head, "Understand I still want to be your friends, but I must protect my family and do not wish to worry my father so, the people here depend on safety I can not have danger following me, or have others searching for me."

"So your going blow us off," Raph growled sneering a bit.

"No" Vincent shook his head, "Father and many of us who live down here still wish to keep in contact. Father feels it would be good for me, to have others who share much of my existence in my life. It is just that it is not safe to be with you above ground where your enemies can see us together and perhaps learn about me then." He hastened to insure, "In fact father wanted you to join us in our harvest festival, or thanksgiving."

Mike smiled, "We will so be there. I'll bring the pumpkin pie and the buns."

Don nodded "We understand your decision Vincent, and we will honour it." He smiled a little, "But more importantly I'm glad we can all remain friends."

The end.


End file.
